Mystery of the Force
by storylover17
Summary: Anakin Skywalker in known throughout the Republic as the hero who stopped Palpatine and ended the Clone Wars. To the Jedi Order, he is a Master they are honoured to have on the Council. To his family, he is a loving father and husband. The only problem is Anakin doesn't remember anything as how it is said to be for the past twenty-three years. What is happening and why is he alive?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

All he could see was darkness. The darkness surrounded him, bound itself to him, twisting him to its desire. Pain. There was so much pain. The darkness brought the pain, and the pain brought more darkness. That was all there was, endless pain and darkness.

"Anakin, wake up." softly said a gentle voice.

He knew that voice. A single speck of light emerged in the distance. He ran towards the light, but the darkness entangled him. He struggled against the darkness, fighting back the pain. The voice was getting louder. The light grew closer and closer. He felt the light's warmth, the gentle voice giving him comfort and strength. The light consumed him, cradled him, driving away every last trace of the darkness.

He felt a hand gently caress his cheek. A warm breath tickled his chin as the angelic voice filled his ears.

"Come on Anakin. It's time to get up." gentle said the voice.

It was all coming back to him. He knew who the voice belonged to. Summoning all his strength, he forced his eyes open and was met with the most beautiful sight he could have ever seen.

Anakin could not believe his eyes. There before him sat his wife Padme Amidala, who had been dead for over twenty years. If Anakin had been in a clearer state of mind, he would have noticed the streaks of gray in Padme's beautiful brown curls, the faint wrinkles in her soft milky white skin, or the tired and aged look in her chocolate brown eyes. But Anakin did not notice any of these oddities. All that mattered was that Padme was here and with him.

Anakin felt like his heart would explode in his chest. It had been so long since he and Padme had last been together. There last meeting had been tragic, but this was the moment Anakin had been waiting years for, and he wasn't going to waist it. Reaching out with a shaky hand, Anakin gentle caressed his wife's cheek. Anakin felt tears run down his cheeks as he tried to form words with his hoarse voice.

"Anakin, are you alright?" worriedly asked Padme.

"Padme, I'm so sorry. I was a fool to believe Palpatine's lies. I know I can never make up for all the wrong I have done. But please, Padme, forgive me. Please, forgive me." sobbed Anakin.

Padme was confused by her husband's words. What in the galaxy was Anakin talking about?

"Anakin, Palpatine's been dead for over twenty years." spoke Padme.

Anakin was now wide awake. The first thing he noticed was that he could actually be awake. That meant he had to be alive. But that was impossible. He had died on the second Death Star. How could he be alive? It wasn't possible.

Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair. Hair! He hadn't had hair since Mustafar. He could remember the flames engulf him as he was burned alive. The burns Anakin had sustained (alongside losing his legs and remaining arm) had forced him to live out the rest of his life in that kriffing life support suit, in constant turmoil and pain.

That's when Anakin realised wasn't wearing his life support suit. How was he breathing? He should be gasping for breath, but he felt fine. Actually, he felt better than fine. He felt amazing. Had breathing always felt this good? Anakin felt the steady rhythm of his lungs pump air in and out of his body increase with the rate of his heartbeat. Anakin put a hand to his chest, trying to make sense of what was happening to him.

The former Sith Lord was shocked when he felt his hand touch smooth, unblemished skin. He was even more shocked when he realised he actually had a real hand to feel the smooth skin with. Anakin almost fainted when he acknowledged all of his limbs (besides his right forearm) were actual flesh and blood, not the uncomfortable prosthetics he had been stuck with for over half his life.

Padme watched as her husband buried his head in his hands and cried. She heard Anakin mutter something about a "Death Star" and an "Emperor," but most of what Anakin was saying was drowned out by his hysterical sobs. Padme didn't know what had brought on her husband's sudden hysteria, but Padme knew she couldn't just leave him to suffer. Gently taking her husband's hands in her own, Padme tried to persuade Anakin to tell her what was bothering him.

"Anakin talk to me. I am your wife. I want to help you but I can't unless you talk to me." gently spoke Padme.

Anakin remained silent, his face twisting in pain the more she tried to comfort him.

"Please, Anakin, look at me. We promised not to keep secrets from each other anymore. Anakin, just tell me, did you have another nightmare?" concernedly asked Padme.

Anakin got a hold of himself. Taking in a deep breath, Anakin released his anxieties into the Force. Whatever was going on, Anakin knew he needed answers, and he couldn't get those answers if he let his emotions control him. Until he figured out what was going on, Anakin thought it would be best if he played along, at least for now?

"It was horrible, Padme. I joined Palpatine. I betrayed everyone, destroyed everything. The Jedi and the Republic were destroyed by me. You died by my hand. Everyone in the galaxy suffered because of me. I became the very thing I was supposed to destroy and lost everything because of it." shakily spoke Anakin.

Padme wiped the tears from her husband's face before wrapping her arms around his waist. Anakin stiffened before melting into his wife's comforting embrace. Padme twirled one of her husband's graying locks between her slender fingers, the other soothingly running up and down his back.

"It was just a dream, Anakin. It was only a dream. I know how you get around this time of year, but don't worry. I know you wonder what might have happened if you joined Palpatine, but you didn't. You stayed a Jedi and remained in the Light. You killed Palpatine and saved the Republic. You are a good man, Anakin, stop worrying over what might have been and let's just enjoy the time we have together. This is the first day off we've had together in months, and I don't want to waste a second." gently spoke Padme.

Padme kissed her husband on the cheek before putting on a robe and getting out of bed. Anakin soon followed, quickly pulling on a pair of pants when he realised the indecency of his current state. Padme was a bit confused by Anakin's hurried response to get dressed, almost as though he couldn't remember how they made love to each other last night. Pushing the lingering thought aside, Padme decided to focus on getting ready for the day.

"I'll see to breakfast. Anything you want in particular?" wondered Padme.

Anakin froze. He hadn't eaten, _truly_ eaten anything in over twenty years. His digestive system had been damaged just like the rest of his organs by the fire. Anakin didn't know how his stomach would react to food after so many years, and he really wasn't that keen to find out.

"I'm not really that hungry." insisted Anakin.

"Are you sure?" asked Padme.

"Maybe some toast or something. I just don't feel like anything big." told Anakin.

With a small smile, Padme turned and left the room. Anakin waited until Padme was down the hall before looking around the room. He was in his bedroom in his apartment at 500 Republica. Besides a new coat of paint on the walls, a few armchairs, new sheets on the bed, and some curtains added to the windows, the room was exactly as Anakin remembered it. High ceiling, carpeted floor, and a stunning view. If Anakin didn't know any better he would have sworn he had just woken up from spending the night with Padme. Perhaps that was what was happening. Maybe the last twenty years had all just been a dream, as Padme said. But the memories of his life as a Sith were too real for Anakin to just brush off as a dream. No, his life as a Sith had been real, that much Anakin knew for sure. Whatever was happening to him, Anakin swore to get to the bottom of it, after breakfast.

 **Tell me if anyone seems too OOC. Comment if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The first think Anakin did was look for some clothes. He opened the closet door and froze. There was a full length mirror hanging on the inside of the door. And staring back at Anakin in the mirror was himself.

For a moment Anakin didn't know who he was looking at. The person in the mirror couldn't be him. It just couldn't be. And yet it was.

Anakin had almost forgotten what his face had looked like. Of course his face wasn't exactly the same. Where there had once been a youthful handsomeness had been replaced by a more angular, dignified appearance of a middle aged man. His blond hair ended several inches below his shoulders, streaked with gray and tousled from sleep. The smallest amount of wrinkles had started forming around Anakin's mouth and his clear blue eyes, which somehow still managed to look young. The thin scar he had gained during the Clone Wars was still over his right eye, just as prominent as the day he had gotten it.

Anakin felt his whole body tremble. His knees began to buckle and almost gave out under him. He throughout a muscular arm, bracing himself against the mirror. Anakin felt his heartbeat accelerate. Sweat beaded off his muscled body and onto the floor like raindrops falling to the ground.

Anakin forced himself to calm down. He couldn't keep doing this. If he kept having these panic attacks then someone would eventually catch on to him. He'd have to be more careful in the future.

Sighing, Anakin focused on getting dressed. The closet was full of his Jedi robes and Padme's more casual wear. (There was a walk in closet down the hall that she kept all her senatorial and formal dresses in.) Anakin grabbed a pair of leggings, an undertunic, black overtunic, leather tabard, obi, a utility belt, and a pair of boots. Getting dressed was harder than Anakin remembered. He had managed to get the leggings and first layer of tunics on, but got tangled up when he tried to pull the overtunic on. Swearing under his breath, Anakin straightened out the tunic, put on the tabard, tied the obi around his waist, followed by the utility belt, and slammed his feet into his boots. Anakin slipped a single black glove over his mechanical right hand, tightening the silver buckles with practised ease.

After dressing, Anakin clipped his lightsaber to his belt before heading to the kitchen. The former Sith Lord manoeuvred through his old apartment, taking in and noting any changes he saw. Even after so many years, Anakin still knew the apartment like the back of his hand. It only took him a moment to reach the kitchen.

Padme stood in the kitchen, her back to Anakin. Anakin noticed Padme had changed into a simple but elegant green dress. The dress hugged Padme's curves, forming gently about her femininely strong frame. Her hair was down, dark curls cascading about her slender shoulders.

Anakin found himself giving in to old habits. He wrapped his muscled arms around Padme's thin waist, pulling her against his broad chest. Padme looked up at her husband, a gentle smile gracing her angelic facial features. Anakin couldn't help but return the smile, leaning in to kiss Padme. The kiss was as soft and loving as Anakin remembered, only it was better because this was real. But was this real?

Anakin abruptly ended the kiss. Padme grew concerned when she felt her husband pull away from her so abruptly. What had come over Anakin? He was having nightmares about Palpatine and the Sith, something he hadn't had in years. Whatever was going on with Anakin, Padme knew it wasn't good.

"Mistress Padme, Master Anakin, breakfast is ready." announced C-3PO.

Padme was for once glad for C-3PO's untimely habit of interrupting. The woman turned to face the golden protocol droid, pushing aside the concern about her husband's strange behaviour for the moment.

"Thank you 3PO. That will be all." said Padme.

With a nod, Padme dismissed the golden protocol droid. C-3PO left the kitchen, leaving his creator and his mistress alone.

Anakin looked down at his food, a weary look upon his face. The breakfast was simple like he had asked bacon and eggs with a cup of strong herbal tea. Even though the food was simple Anakin was still hesitant to eat it. He hadn't eaten anything solid in twenty-three years.

"Anakin, aren't you going to eat?" asked Padme.

Reluctantly, Anakin picked up his fork. He took a small portion of the eggs and slowly brought it to his mouth. Anakin's mouth suddenly came alive. The former Sith Lord enthusiastically gobble down his food, leaving not a molecule behind. The fluffy texture of the eggs combined with the crispy taste of the bacon to make a heavenly sensation for the man.

"Slow down Ani. You'll choke if you eat too fast." gently said Padme.

Anakin forced himself to eat slower. After breakfast, the couple enjoyed some quality time together.

There was a knock at the door. C-3PO checked to see who was at the door, announcing the arrival to his masters.

"Master Kenobi and Padawan Kryze-Kenobi are at the door madam." announced C-3PO.

"Let them in 3PO." said Padme.

C-3PO did as his mistress commanded. He opened the door and in walked Anakin's old master and a young human male he didn't recognise. Anakin was torn two ways when he saw Obi-Wan. The part of him that was still Vader wanted to lung at the man who had mangled him and kill him a second time. The other part, the part of him that had only recently returned to the Light, wanted to break down and apologise to the man who had been like a father to him. Anakin didn't know which option scared him more.

Deciding to stay seated on the sofa, Anakin got a good look at his former master. Anakin had always thought of Obi-Wan as how he looked during the Clone Wars, even after he had killed his old master on the first Death Star. The Obi-Wan that stood in front of him now was older, but he too looked different that the Obi-Wan he had been faced on the first Death Star. This Obi-Wan's hair and beard were gray, but they were neatly kept, and his gray-blue eyes did not look as haunted as the ones he had seen in the Obi-Wan he had killed. Obi-Wan was still as strong, fit, and muscular (and short) as Anakin remembered him, even if his skin had wrinkled and his movements had become a bit more slow. The old Jedi Master was dressed in his usual white and tan robes, lightsaber at his hip.

Anakin took an extra long look at the young man who stood beside his old master. The male was about five feet seven (three inches shorter than Obi-Wan, and a good seven inches shorter than Anakin); lean muscled, fit and strong. The young man looked no more than twenty, and had a strong resemblance to Obi-Wan. The young man's blond hair was cut short besides a short ponytail and Padawan braid that fell over his right shoulder, his eyes a bright blue. He wore white Jedi robes and carried a lightsaber.

"Master?! What happened to you? You're so old." gasped Anakin.

Obi-Wan scowled, rubbing his temples.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me old, Anakin? I'm only sixty-one standard years old." stated Obi-Wan.

"Actually, Father, you were complaining to mother about your aching joins just the other day." said the young man.

"Jinn, please do not bring up conversations I have with your mother in private. I would have thought Master Jukassa would have taught you better, not to mention your mother and I." sighed Obi-Wan.

"Sorry, Father. I just couldn't help myself." lightheartedly spoke Jinn.

Obi-Wan and Jinn continued their conversation but Anakin wasn't paying any attention. He was still caught up in the fact that his former master had a son. Anakin couldn't imagine Obi-Wan as a father, even though he had been like a father to him. Wait, if Obi-Wan had a son that mean he had to have a wife! Who in the galaxy would Obi-Wan marry? All the women knew Obi-Wan had been in some sort of relationship with were dead, so who could Obi-Wan have possibly married?

"…and Satine was concerned when I told her Katana was being called away on a mission to the Outer Rim. Ahsoka and I assured her that our daughter would be fine. Master Bene will be with her. I have faith that Katana will be fine, but Satine still worries." finished telling Obi-Wan.

"That's just how mothers are, Obi-Wan. We worry about our children even when they stop being children. I worry about Luke and Leia each time they go out on missions. I know you and Ahsoka trained them well, but I still worry." reassured Padme.

"Uncle Anakin, are you alright?" asked Jinn.

Anakin snapped out of his daze. The former Sith nervously rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. Finally, after an awkward moment of silence, Anakin spoke.

"I'm fine…Jinn. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." stuttered Anakin.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard but did not say anything. The old Jedi Master cleared his throat before revealing why he was really at the Skywalker apartment.

"I'm afraid this is not a pleasure visit. There was an incident at the Temple and Anakin and I have been called in." told Obi-Wan.

"What did the twins do this time?" calmly asked Padme.

"Luke and Leia did nothing. The matter involves my daughter and Anakin's Padawan." spoke Obi-Wan.

"Mara? What did she manage to get herself into this time?" wondered Padme.

"Apparently Mara and Katana ended up getting into some kind of fight. I wasn't given many details. I was just told to get Anakin and go to the Temple." explained Obi-Wan.

Before Anakin knew what was happening, he was saying goodbye to his wife and following Obi-Wan and Jinn to the Jedi Temple. Whatever happened next, Anakin knew it was only going to get weirder from here on out.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Luke awoke to find his face in the crook of someone's shoulder. The blond haired youth immediately shot strait up in bed, simultaneously waking his sleeping partner. A beautiful, athletically built woman pushed herself onto her elbows. Long, flame-red strands cascaded about the woman's slender shoulders, partially covering her bare breasts. Luke blushed at seeing a woman in that state, then realised his own indecency.

The woman didn't seem to notice the look of confusion and shock on Luke's face. She merely rubbed the sleep from her emerald green eyes and crawled out of the bed she and Luke had been sharing. She pulled on a shirt (obviously Luke's by the size) and headed for the door, only to stop and look back at Luke. Luke still sat frozen on the bed, mouth gaping and blue eyes glazed over.

"You better hurry up and get dressed. The others will be here any minute." told the woman.

And with that the young red haired woman turned and left. Luke instantly snapped out of his daze. The young Jedi looked around the room, trying to get his bearings. The room Luke was in had simple gray walls, a carpeted floor, a bed, desk, closet, a few pictures on the walls, and there was clothing scattered about (Luke didn't want to think about how it got there).

What was happening to him? The last thing Luke remembered was falling asleep on the _Millennium Falcon_ after the party on Endor. How had he come to be in this room? Where was he? And who was that woman who had been sleeping beside him?

Luke ran a hand through his hair and instantly froze. The young Jedi had to fight the urge to scream. His right hand, the one he had lost almost a year ago, was actual flesh and blood! Luke felt his stomach drop as his heart jumped into his throat. How could his hand be flesh and blood? His father had… Luke forced himself to calm down and released his anxieties into the Force.

Taking in a deep breath, Luke got up from the bed. Quickly giving himself a once over, Luke noticed his body had not gone under any other extreme changes. He was still lean with a strong, muscled physique, scars still covered his fair skin, though not all the scars were the same, and he somehow knew his hair and eyes were still the same colour. However, Luke was now sporting a small ponytail and braid for some odd reason.

With all the questions swimming around in his head, Luke thought it best to just focus on getting dressed. He opened the closet and found it full of Jedi robes. Most of the robes were light in colour, the complete opposite of the dark clothing Luke had been wearing for the past year. Shrugging his shoulders, Luke pulled on a set of tan and white Jedi robes, straightened out his braid, and clipped his lightsaber to his belt before leaving the room.

Luke's feet were on autopilot as he walked through the strange (yet somehow familiar) apartment. He quickly came to the kitchen where the young Jedi found the woman he woken up with poking around in the cooling unit. The woman had changed in to black Jedi robes and tied her red hair back in a ponytail that ended roughly at her mid-back, a slender braid falling over her right shoulder. From the lightsaber at her hip, Luke guessed she was a Jedi.

How could there to be another Jedi? Luke thought he was supposed to be the last one. He had always suspected that some Jedi could have survived the Purge and gone into hiding, just as Obi-Wan and Yoda had done, but he had yet to find any surviving Jedi. And that didn't explain how Luke got to be…wherever this place was.

"Skywalker, why are you staring at me?" asked the woman.

Luke immediately snapped to attention. He saw standing face to face with the strange woman, getting a proper look of her for the first time. The woman's strong muscles were tense, her stance rigid and hard. With her five foot three height (only three inches shorter than Luke) she was able to look Luke right in the eye and give him a death glare. The woman poked Luke sharply in the chest, making the shocked Jedi stumble back a few inches.

"I asked you, why are you staring at me?" spoke the woman.

"I-I wasn't…I mean…I'd never…I…" stuttered Luke.

Luke was stuttering like an idiot. What was happening to him? He was usually able to keep his composure when in an awkward situation. But then again he had never woken up with an unfamiliar woman in his bed either. So this wasn't exactly a typical day, even for someone with as hectic as a life as Luke.

The red haired woman suddenly smiled, all the tension melting from her body as a soft smile graced her lips. A laugh that sounded like music to Luke's ears burst from the woman's throat as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Even after six years of dating me, your still as flustered as a youngling. I swear Skywalker if you were anyone but my Master's son I would have straightened you out a long time ago." lightheartedly joked the woman.

There was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that Luke? I'm still trying to get breakfast ready." said the woman.

Luke quickly went to answer the door. Two human males, both about Luke's age, stood in the doorway. One of the two men was over six feet tall with a strong physique, fair skin, brown eyes, and cropper brown hair. The other man was Luke's height, slim, lean muscled, had copper skin, black hair styled like Luke's, and electric blue eyes. Both were dressed in Jedi robes, the taller dressed in darker clothing than the shorter. Each carried a lightsaber, though they were different than Luke had ever seen before.

The shorter of the two men crossed his arms, giving Luke a sly grin.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to invite us in?" asked the shorter man.

The taller man whacked the shorter upside the head. The shorter man rubbed the back of his head, giving the other man a death glare.

"What'd you do that for Galen?!" snapped the shorter man.

"You know why I did that, Ezra. Even after eleven years of training under Master Caleb Dume you still act like a youngling. I'm actually surprised Master Windu would let one of his line act as recklessly as you do." scoffed Galen.

"Don't think you can act all high and mighty with me Galen. Knighted less than two months ago and suddenly thinks he runs the Jedi Order. You've pulled just as many stunts as I have, Galen, and so has Luke. We weren't called the Troublesome Trio for nothing." rebutted Ezra.

Luke saw the one identified at Galen's face grow dark as his dark eyes locked with the blue orbs of the one called Ezra. The two looked like they were ready to draw their lightsabers when a voice caused them to freeze.

"Marek, Bridger, what are you two laser-brains doing here? Luke and I specifically asked the Council for this day off. What in all the Sith hells are you doing here?" snapped the woman.

Ezra, the one she had called Bridger, gulped as he nervously answered the red haired woman.

"I'm sorry, Mara, but there was a situation. Han, Juno and Sabine were called away to deal with it. Chewbacca went along as backup. Since Leia doesn't know how long it could take to handle the situation, she and Han decided it would be best if they postponed your guys double date. She would have told you herself but Master Tano learned of the situation and took her Padawan to the training room to let off some steam." explained Ezra.

"Leia caught us just as we were saying goodbye to Juno and Sabine. She asked us to deliver you the message and ask if you wanted to join her in training." added Galen.

"Give me and Luke a few minutes and we'll meet you gown in the training hall." said Mara.

 **Tell me if anyone was too OOC. Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Luke followed Mara, Galen and Ezra through halls and antechambers until they reached the training room. The training room was massive, large pillars supporting the high ceiling. As the four walked across the floor, Luke noticed a series of viewing platforms overhead. He only had a moment to take everything in before his attention was diverted to the battle right in front of him.

Luke felt his jaw drop when he saw who was sparring. There, right in front of him, Luke saw his twin sister, Leia; fighting against a female alien (Luke thought the species was Togruta). Leia looked different than Luke remembered her. Her five feet tall body was stronger and fitter, like that of a seasoned warrior, but Leia's dark eyes were not as haunted and traumatic as Luke remembered seeing them. Leia dressed in white Jedi robes, her dark hair back in a tight bun, a slender braid falling over her right shoulder. She was wielding a blue lightsaber in one hand and a shorter saber in her off hand.

The Togruta woman Leia fought against was over six feet tall, athletically built, thin and lean. She had orange skin, three blue and white striped lekku that reached her waist, sharp horns, blue eyes, and white markings on her face. (The Togruta had wing like markings on her cheeks, a diamond pattern running down her forehead, and eyebrow like patterns.) The Togruta Jedi dressed in black leggings and a red tunic. She also wore long fingerless red gloves, a red and white Togruta sash around her waist, an akul-tooth headdress, and thick boots. She wielded a pair of green lightsabers with curved hilts.

Luke watched in amazement as Leia and the Togruta fought. They moved in a stunning display of acrobatics, spinning and swaying, jumping and turning. It almost looked like the two were dancing with the graceful movements they preformed. The fight was ended by the Togruta holding her dominant saber at Leia's throat.

Leia, gracefully accepting her defeat, bowed to the woman as she deactivated her lightsabers.

"Once again Master Ahsoka you have proven to have proven why you are the master and I the learner." spoke Leia.

"Don't sell yourself short, Leia. You almost had me that time. A bit more training and you will far surpass me." insisted Ahsoka.

Leia looked over her master's shoulder and saw her brother, Mara, Galen and Ezra all staring at her. Ahsoka turned, wondering what her Padawan was looking at. The female Master and Padawan approached the four young Jedi, instantaneously getting the four youths' attention.

"It took you long enough to get here. Ahsoka and I started doing drills because you were all taking so long. What did you do, have to stop and pull a prank on Master Windu or disturb another one of Master Yoda's classes?" sarcastically said Leia.

Leia gave Ezra a death glare, causing the young Jedi to throw up his arms in defense.

"Why do you always assume I did something?" asked Ezra.

"No offense, Ezra, but you do tend to have a reputation for pulling pranks and getting called before the Council more than any other Padawan." stated Leia.

"Name one time when I did anything to get myself called before the Council?" challenged Ezra.

"There was the time when we were thirteen and you framed Luke and me for draining the Temple's pool." remembered Galen.

"And the time you were caught eavesdropping on the Council. You fell from the vent and landed right on top of Master Windu. I'm surprised he didn't kill you." recalled Leia.

"And how can any of us forget about the time you had the brilliant idea of 'tweaking' all the training sabers so they would explode just before we started lightsaber class." reminded Mara.

"Then there was the time you and Luke stole that speeder and took it to the lower levels of Coruscant." said a new voice.

The five young adults turned to see two new people had entered the training room. One was a young Twi'lek boy and the other a small Togruta girl. Neither could have been more than ten or eleven years old.

The Twi'lek was scrawny and lanky with green skinn, green-blue eyes, and stubby lekku. The Togruta was small, compact and thin with orange skin, pale blue eyes, short lekku and horns, and no facial markings. Despite the light robes and the lightsabers the children carried, Luke did not think they were Jedi apprentices, at least not yet.

Ezra was about to confront the young Twi'lek and Togruta when four more people stormed into the training room. There were two young human women who were seventeen, a sixteen year old Togruta male and a human male who couldn't be more than fourteen.

The two human females charged forward, the two males following close behind them. One of the women was shorter than Luke, athletically built, fair skinned; cropped auburn hair and a short braid, and cold blue-gray eyes. The other woman was a few inches taller, lean and slender with orange skin, brown hair back in a ponytail and slender braid over her shoulder, blue eyes, and had facial markings similar to Ahsoka.

The auburn haired women's Jedi robes and hair were soaked, causing her boots to squish as she walked across floor.

The auburn haired woman glared at the children, causing them to scream and hide behind Ezra. Ezra got between the children and the auburn haired woman as the brown haired woman held her back.

"Let go of me Mina. Let me go." demanded the auburn haired woman.

Mina, the brown haired woman, tightened her grip on her fellow Padawan.

"I let you go when you calm down, Katana. What my sister and Cham did was wrong, but that doesn't give you the reason to obliterate them. Besides, I'm not so sure Master Tano or Senator Bonteri would not appreciate their daughter being killed. I'm sure Master Caleb and Captain Hera would also like their son to be in one piece when they get back to the Temple." exclaimed Mina.

The woman called Katana growled but forced herself to calm down. Mina released the other woman, who shot her an ugly look.

With the two young women's attention momentarily elsewhere, Ezra turned his focused to the Twi'lek boy and Togruta girl still hiding behind him.

"Cham Syndulla-Dume, Annie Bonteri-Tano, can you please tell me why Katana wants to kill you before she actually does?" sternly asked Ezra.

Cham, the Twi'lek boy, shuttered under Ezra's stern gaze. Despite Ezra's normally comic and kind nature, the young Padawan could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

"It's not what you think. Annie dragged me into doing it. I just wanted to go to the hangar and wait until mom and dad got back." said Cham.

"Thanks for selling me out, Cham. And you know you didn't have to come with me if you didn't want to. You might be a year older, but you sure make it easy for me to take charge." rebutted Annie.

Ahsoka, who had been listening in on the conversation, saw that her youngest daughter and fellow Jedi's son would be of no help. So instead, she turned to the sixteen and fourteen year old males who had remained silent thus far.

"Sky, Steel, my sons, can you please tell me what Annie and Cham did and why your sister had to keep Master Kenobi's daughter from killing them?" calmly asked Ahsoka.

Sky, the elder of two the brothers, was the first to step forward and offer an explanation to what was going on with his younger sister and her friend. Ahsoka noticed her son's lean muscled body tense, running a hand over his long blue and white stripped lekku like he always did when he was distressed. The Togruta Jedi also saw how her son's pale skin was flushed, blue eyes blazing with suppressed rage.

"Sky, is there something you was to tell me?" wondered Ahsoka.

"Annie and Cham pulled their prank just before Katana was going to show me something in my workshop after we'd finished working on some the ships. We were just about to leave the hangar when Annie and Cham pulled their prank." spoke Sky.

All the while he talked, Sky's face darkened. Steel laughed at his older brother's embarrassment. Sky's intense glare locked with the pale blue eyes of his younger brother. The muscular fourteen-year-old boy stepped back, face paling match the tone of his white facial markings. Steel scratched his dark haired head, fingering his Padawan braid with one hand and the hem of his Jedi robe with the other. The short, compact boy was frozen until his brother turned back to their mother and once again spoke.

"Anyway Steel found me and Katana in my work-space and told me his master wanted to speak with me. Petro doesn't usually call for my assistance so I went with Steel to the hangar. Katana came with us. She doesn't like being left behind. It turns out Petro had bought a few upgrades for his wife's ship and he wanted me to install them before she and Mina got back to the Temple as a surprise for Republic Day." explained Sky.

"It took Master weeks to find those parts. I'm just glad that he did. Katooni's going to be so surprised when she sees it." interrupted Steel.

Sky shot Steel another glare and the younger of the two male's jaw snapped shut. With no further interruptions, Sky continued telling what had transpired in the hangar.

"As I was saying, I had started putting in the upgrades on Katooni's ship like Petro wanted, but Katooni and Mina had come back to the Temple early. Petro was in a flurry and wanted me to hide. So I ducked into the ship and that's when Annie and Cham unleashed their prank. They were planning to drop a bucket of water from the, but they couldn't get a clear view to make the shot. I think they were aiming for Steel and Petro, but the water ended up on Katana when they fell from the vent. Katana ran after them in a rage, and Mina, Steel and I ran after Katana to keep her from killing the two." concluded Sky.

Ahsoka made her decision on what to do. Grabbing her daughter and Cham by the back of their tunics, Ahsoka left the training room and went to find Cham's parents so they could deal the children's punishment together. Mina and Steel went back to their masters, each trying to think of a way to explained what had happened without giving away Petro's surprise for Katooni. Sky was about to drag Katana out of the training room when the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi locked eyes with Mara Jade.

"What are you looking at Jade?" spat Katana.

"Nothing, Kryze-Kenobi. I'm just surprised that you, the daughter of the great Obi-Wan Kenobi, managed to be pranked by a couple of initiates." joked Mara.

Katana was fuming. It took all of Sky's strength to keep his hold on Katana, and even then he suspected she was just letting him hold her back.

"Didn't you hear what Sky said? The prank wasn't aimed at me. I merely got caught in the crossfire." stated Katana.

"Still, you always brag about being able to sense everything through the Force. Maybe you should pay more attention to your Master and father's teachings. Perhaps then you could have avoided being hit by that water." scoffed Mara.

"I'm sorry not all of us can be trained by the Chosen One and be dating the son of the Supreme Chancellor." snapped Katana.

"You leave my Master and Luke out of this." warned Mara.

"You're the one who started this, Jade." swore Katana.

"Is that a challenge?" growled Mara.

"It is if you're saying it." replied Katana.

The two girls reach for their lightsabers and all hell broke loose.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The three Jedi had finally reached the Temple. Obi-Wan and Jinn led the way, Anakin trailing far behind them. Walking down the familiar halls and seeing Jedi causally going about their day brought back memories, some too painful for Anakin to remember. The last time he had walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple was when he led an army of clone troopers as a newly crimsoned Sith, Darth Vader. He could still hear the cries of the fallen Jedi as the clones shot them with blasters, the screams of the younglings as he cut them down with his lightsaber, the smell of blood…

Anakin was brought back to reality when he ran into his old master. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow but did not say anything about his former Padawan's strange behaviour. Jinn just stared in worry and concern at his adoptive uncle, wondering what have happened to cause Anakin's behaviour to change so suddenly.

An adult female Togruta stood outside the doors of the training room the two Jedi Masters and the Padawan approached. The Togruta was familiar to Anakin, although he couldn't tell why. The Togruta carried a standard lightsaber and a shoto, marking her as a Jedi. Upon seeing the lightsabers, Anakin realised who the Togruta was.

"Ahsoka?! How can this be?!" exclaimed Anakin.

Anakin couldn't believe his former Padawan was standing in front of him, all grown up and a fully fledged Jedi. The last time Anakin had seen Ahsoka was the day she left the Order. Anakin had been heartbroken when his beloved Padawan rejected returning to him, turning her back on him and the whole Jedi Order. Anakin had blamed the Council for Ahsoka leaving him. If the Council hadn't been so desperate to appease the Senate, they wouldn't have expelled Ahsoka for a crime Anakin knew had little evidence to actually support Ahsoka did anything wrong. Even after Anakin had cleared Ahsoka's name and done everything he could to prove her innocence, she had still left him behind. Watching his beloved Padawan walk down the Temple steps and away from him was the last time Anakin had ever seen Ahsoka.

During his time as a Sith, he had crossed paths with his former apprentice on more than one occasion. But those times had been different. No longer were they master and apprentice, they were now enemies. Anakin had become Darth Vader, second in command of the Empire and Dark Lord of the Sith. Ahsoka had become Fulcrum, a Rebel leader and servant of the Light.

Ahsoka didn't notice her former master's strange behaviour, thinking his question was only referring to what was happening in the training room. Ahsoka told Anakin and Obi-Wan (and Jinn) a brief version of what had transpired in the training room before she left and what had happened when she returned.

"…and after I left Cham and Annie with Hera, I sensed a disturbance through the Force. I raced back here as fast as I could and found the doors locked. I tried opening them every way I could think of, but they just wouldn't budge. I tired contacting you, Master, but your comm. was off. So I contacted Obi-Wan and got the two of you to come here. I just hope we're not too late." concluded Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan went over to the door, examining it closely. He gave a strong shove on the door frame, but the door did not move even a millimetre. Now this didn't make any sense. It should have been impossible to lock a door to a training room, encase there was a medical emergency so the healers could tend to the injured, which happened more often than one would think.

The sound of colliding lightsabers caught all four Jedi's attention. Obi-Wan, Jinn and Ahsoka tried to push on the door using the Force, but it still did not move. Something didn't fell right as they tried to push the door open. It was almost like the Force was purposely holding the door closed, preventing anyone from opening it.

Suddenly, Anakin felt a familiar presence in the Force. He reached along the bond he hadn't realised was there and was shocked to discover it was his son he had been sensing. Something came over Anakin as he felt his mind open against his will and contact his son.

" _Luke, my son, are you there?"_ mentally asked Anakin.

It took several seconds before Luke replied, sending his thought out along a foreign yet familiar bond against his will.

" _Father, is that you?"_ wondered Luke.

" _It's me son."_ answered Anakin.

" _How is this possible? I saw you die. How are you contacting me?"_ rambled Luke.

Anakin sensed his son was on the verge of a panic attack. With all that he had been through the last few hours alone, Anakin didn't want to imagine what his son was going through. The concerned father sent calming waves across the bond he shared with his son, an action that felt instinctual and right to Anakin. Luke accepted the calming energies from his father without hesitation, allowing it to wrap around him and help him regain his center. Sensing that his was going to be alright, Anakin reach out along the bond again, a little more slowly than the first time.

" _There isn't much time to talk, Luke. The doors are locked and I need your help to open it. Please, Luke, I need you to trust me."_ sent out Anakin.

" _Alright, Father, I'll help you."_ said Luke.

Closing his eyes, Anakin reached out with the Force and began to push on the doors. He could feel his son doing the same on the other side, pulling on the massive wooden doors with all his might. Slowly, the doors opened and the Jedi walked inside. They were all surprised by what they saw.

Katana was being held back by Leia and Ezra, the three Padawans in a standstill. The newly knighted Galen Marek had his double bladed blue lightsaber crossed with Mara Jade's purple blade, holding his own against the younger woman. Luke was standing off to the side, his arm stretched out and eyes closed as if he was meditating.

Upon hearing the doors open, the six young Jedi turned to see who had entered the training room and they all froze. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and Katana hurried to her father's side, pushing past Leia and Ezra before they had a chance to stop her. Anakin caught the beginnings of one of Obi-Wan's famous lectures before his body began moving on autopilot to the red haired woman he partially recognised.

Mara felt a cold shiver run down her spine as her master approached her. The young woman saw Galen step away slowly, giving the legendary Jedi Master a wide birth as he stood before his Padawan.

"What is the meaning of this?" sternly asked Anakin.

"I'm sorry Master. Katana and I fought. She was insulting you and…" began Mara.

Anakin held up a hand, instantly silencing his Padawan.

"I don't want any excuses. I don't care who started the fight or what it was about. All that matters is that you fought without reason. Meditate on your actions and we will discuss your punishment later. Am I clear Padawan?" sternly spoke Anakin.

Anakin had no idea where that came from. It was almost like someone else had been in control of his body for a moment, but at the same time it was him. As Anakin wondered what had just happened to him, Mara Jade slowly crept away without saying another word. She knew better than to go against her master, especially when he let his anger show. Not wanting to worsen an already bad situation, Mara decided to cut her losses and meditate as her master had said until he came for her and told her what her punishment would be.

As Mara walked away from Anakin, Luke approached the man he somehow knew was his father. The young Jedi cautiously placed a hand on the older man's cheek, as if trying to convince himself that he was real. Anakin cringed slightly under the touch, still not used to physical contact. Nervously, and with great hesitation, Anakin opened his mind fully to his son. Luke repeated the gesture, sending every fibre of his being across the bond to his father. And with that, the dam broke.

Father and son embraced each other, tears welling in their eyes. Anakin could no longer hold himself back. He tightened his grip of Luke, burying his face in his son's soft blond hair. Tears freely flowed down Anakin's cheeks as silent sobs racked his entire body. Closing his eyes, Anakin reached out to touch his son's mind, nervous about Luke's reaction to him intruding upon his most private of sanctuaries.

" _Luke, my son, I am so sorry. No words can describe how much shame I feel."_ sobbed Anakin.

" _I have already forgiven you, Father."_ gently assured Luke.

Anakin felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. Even after all he had done, Luke still forgave him. Force, what did he do to deserve such a kind and compassionate son? Any sane person would have believed Anakin was been beyond redemption, but not Luke. Luke had risked everything, even his own life, to bring his father back to the Light. Anakin knew Luke had had succeeded in his quest. He had returned to the Light and killed the Emperor, putting an end to the dark era he had helped create. And, even though he had died, Anakin would have saved his son again in a heartbeat.

But none of that mattered now. Anakin was alive again. He had his wife! He had his family! Whatever happened next, Anakin knew he could endure it so long as his son was at his side.

 **Anakin and Luke have finally met. Things will get a bit more interesting in the next chapter. Comment if you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Anakin and Luke slipped away before anyone else noticed they were gone. The father and son found an old balcony to talk to each other in private but neither knew what to say. How were they supposed to talk to each other? In truth, they had thought the other dead for the majority of twenty years and after that only ever known each other as enemies. They had only ever had a true moment as father and son as Anakin lay dying on the second Death Star, and that only lasted a few minutes at most.

Finally, after what could have been minutes or eons, Luke spoke up.

"So this is what you looked like before you became Vader?" asked Luke.

Luke mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't have asked that question. However his father got to be in that life support suit had to be a terrible memory. And he had just brought it up.

Anakin just took his son's question in stride. He knew his son would be curious as to what he had looked like before he was forced into that accursed life support suit. During his time as Vader, he had been sure to destroy everything he could find on Anakin Skywalker. In order to live in his new life he had to completely destroy his old one, both literally and metaphorically.

Anakin looked down at himself, a small smile gracing his face.

"I looked like this before I became Vader, only I was younger back then." joked Anakin.

"How old are you anyway, Father?" curiously asked Luke.

"I guess I'm about forty-five. At least that's how old I was on the second Death Star when I…" spoke Anakin.

Anakin trailed off. He really didn't want to think about his death. Forcing his mind away from his death, Anakin remembered it was still his day off. That's when Anakin got an idea.

"Luke, come with me. I want yo show you something." told Anakin.

"Where are we going, Father?" wondered Luke.

"We're going to my apartment. Well, technically its Padme's but I still live there." said Anakin.

"Who's Padme?" asked Luke.

Anakin froze mid-step. How could he have been so foolish? In all of his excitement he had forgotten that his son might not know anything about his own mother.

"Padme's your mother Luke. I think we have a lot to talk about, my son." sighed Anakin.

For the next two hours Anakin revealed his entire life story to his son. He told Luke about being born a slave on Tatooine, being freed at the age of nine by a Jedi Master named Qui-Gon (who had been Obi-Wan's mentor) after winning a pod race, leaving his mother, his only family, behind on Tatooine so he could be trained as a Jedi, meeting Padme and learning she was actually Queen Amidala of Naboo and not the handmaiden she had first introduced herself as, his first interaction with Obi-Wan, and helping defeat the Trade Federation during the Naboo Blockade. He told Luke about the assassination attempt on Padme (who was now the Senator of Naboo) that brought them back together after ten years, and how they slowly fell in love. Anakin was pained by bringing up the memories of his mother's death and his slaughter of the Tusken Raiders, but he knew he had to tell Luke everything if he wanted his son to fully understand and trust him. After the Battle of Geonosis he and Padme had been married, and the trouble of keeping a secret relationship began. He briefly went over some of the highlights of his life during the Clone Wars (his knighting, becoming Ahsoka's master, a number of battles he won, etc.) before Palpatine manipulated him to falling to the Dark Side.

"…and after I pledged myself to him, I led the attack on the Temple. I slaughter so many innocents, but I didn't care. All I cared about was saving Padme. And I couldn't even do that. I almost killed her on Mustafar. If Obi-Wan hadn't been there she wouldn't have betrayed me…. No. I betrayed them. I forced Obi-Wan to fight me. I was the one who did that jump and forced him to cut off my remaining limbs. I was the one to turn the Republic into the Empire and kill thousands, if not millions of innocents because of my own selfishness. There is no one to blame but me." exclaimed Anakin.

Anakin didn't notice the tears forming in his eyes until they were running down his cheeks. With everything that had happened in the last few hours and retelling every painful event in his life had become too much for Anakin to bear. He buried his head in his hands, ashamed for all that he had done in the past.

Luke was also having a hard time of grasping what his father had said. All his life he wanted to know about his parents and in the course of a few hours he had been told everything he had ever wanted to know about them by his dead father. With that and the events of the last few hours combined, Luke was surprised he wasn't in a state like his father. But he knew breaking down would do them no good. If they wanted to find out what was going on, they couldn't be feeling sorry for themselves.

Luke put a hand on his father's shoulder. Anakin's head snapped up and he looked into the concerned eyes of his son. The former Sith wiped the tears from his eyes, feeling foolish for losing control of himself in front of his son.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't know what overcame me." apologised Anakin.

"That's alright, Father. We've both been through confusing events over the last few hours. You revealing your past to me all at once only made it worse. But if we want to know what happened to us we need to keep our heads. Do you understand." calmly spoke Luke.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." said a deep voice.

Luke and Anakin turned to see the glowing blue figure of a man standing behind them. The glowing blue figure was obviously a Force ghost, dressed in light Jedi robes and carrying a lightsaber. The Force ghost was a human male who looked no older than sixty, with long gray hair half tied back and bright blue eyes. Anakin was shocked when he recognised the Force ghost as a man he hadn't seen since he was nine years old.

"Qui-Gon?!" gasped Anakin.

Qui-Gon smiled at the man he had saved from slaver as a boy.

"It has been a long time, Anakin. The Force has sent me here to help you." calmly told Qui-Gon.

"Then can you tell us why we are here, Qui-Gon?" asked Anakin.

Qui-Gon slowly shook his head.

"I am sorry, Anakin, but the Force will not let me reveal why it brought you and your son here. It is not yet time. However, I can tell you about the changes that occurred in this timeline that caused it to split from the one you two originated from." confessed Qui-Gon.

Anakin had so many questions he wanted answered. Why was Ahsoka still a part of the Order? How could Obi-Wan have two children and be married to Satine? How could the Jedi Order allow him to be married and have children? Why was Padme still alive? The list of questions went on and on. But, there was one question Anakin knew he needed answered more than anything else in the galaxy.

"Why didn't I turn to the Dark Side in this galaxy? Did I not have visions of dying in child birth? Did my mother not die? Did Ahsoka not leave the Order? Please, Qui-Gon, tell me." pleaded Anakin.

"I had a feeling you would ask that question, Anakin. To keep it simple, you did not have any motivation to turn to the Dark Side in this universe. In the universe you originally came from you had a number of factors contributing to your fall to the Dark Side. Here, they didn't happen or occurred with different results. Your mother did die, but Padme had gone with you to rescue her from the Tusken Raiders instead of you going on your own as you did in your timeline. Because of this, Shmi died at home with her family around her. This prevented you from slaughtering the Tusken Raiders, which was your first step in falling to the Dark Side." explained Qui-Gon.

Anakin remembered his mother's death, only like how Qui-Gon described it. He hadn't wanted Padme to come with him, but she had insisted that he couldn't go looking for his mother alone. They had found Shmi and managed to rescue her with only killing and wounding a few Tusken Raiders, but Shmi had still died in Anakin's arms in the Lars family homestead. But, Anakin realised, his mother dying in the Lars' home instead of the Tusken camp had prevented him from taking the first step down a long and dark path.

"The Battle of Geonosis and the outcome was much the same as it was in your time. Much of the Clone Wars happened as you remember it, until Maul and Savage invaded Mandalore. You and Ahsoka went with Obi-Wan to Mandalore and exposed Maul and Savage for being behind the invasion. It was because of this that you and Obi-Wan managed to kill the Zabrak brothers and save the Duchess Satine's life. There was conflict between the remaining Death Watch supporters and the New Mandalorians, but an agreement was finally reached. Mandalore is still a pacifist society, but the Death Watch has now become an Honour Guard that works to defend Mandalore during times of crisis to prevent any further destruction." continued explaining Qui-Gon.

A smile crept onto Qui-Gon's face as he stroked his neatly trimmed beard.

"You, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stayed on Mandalore to help with the transition. It was during this time that Obi-Wan and Satine finally confessed their feelings for each other. You also revealed your marriage to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, Anakin, once again freeing you from a burden you bore in the other timeline." spoke Qui-Gon.

The smile was swept from Qui-Gon's face and he suddenly became very serious.

"Revealing your marriage to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka became a very important factor further down the line. Because you stayed so long on Mandalore to help the transition from the Death Watch being terrorists to an Honour Guard, Ahsoka was not framed for the bombing on the Temple as she was in your time. You were able to catch the bomber—Barriss Offee I believe her name was—much quicker than you did in your own time. Unfortunately, Barriss managed to escape before her sentencing. The Order spent months searching for her, but she has yet to be found." continued Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon went on to tell how the rest of the Clones Wars went. Apparently the secret of the clones' having chips in their brains was revealed to the Jedi and all the clones had their chips removed, preventing the execution of Order 66. Then Qui-Gon went on to tell about how Anakin defeated Palpatine with help from the Jedi Council and his old mentor. After Palpatine was defeated, the truth about Anakin's marriage was revealed. When threatened with expulsion, Obi-Wan told of his own relationship with Duchess Satine and other Jedi confessed to having secret relationships or attachments. Anakin had been put on suspension alongside Obi-Wan and all the other confessed Jedi for over two months before the Council decided to change the rules on attachment.

Anakin could almost remember returning to the Temple when the suspension had been lifted and his excitement when he heard that the rule on attachments had been lifted. Other events flashed in Anakin's mind as Qui-Gon continued to speak. He remembered becoming a Jedi Master and getting a seat on the Council a year after he defeated Palpatine. Being the best man at Obi-Wan and Satine's wedding. The excitement and happiness he felt as Ahsoka was promoted to the rank of Knight, and the joy of seeing her take her first Padawan, a Tholothian female named Katooni, a few months after her knighting. He remembered taking a Corellian boy named Petro as his second Padawan and raising him to Knighthood, before seeing him and Katooni married a few months later.

Luke was also having the strange sensation of remembering things that never happened to him that he never actually did. He could remember meeting Galen and Ezra for the first time when his father brought him and Leia to the Temple when they were three. He recalled meeting Mara when he was six years old, the fiery red head only being four at the time. He remembered growing up and playing with his adoptive cousins Jinn, Katana, Mira, Sky, Steel and Annie. Luke remembered when he, Leia, Ezra and Galen all became Padawans when they turned thirteen. Luke had been excited to be trained by Uncle Obi-Wan while Leia was just as excited to be training with Aunt Ahsoka. Ezra had gloated that his master, Caleb Dume, being the best Jedi Knight in the Order, only for Galen to return the fire by stating that his new master, Rham Kota, was already a Jedi Master. Mara has silenced the two's squabbling later that same day by revealing that Master Skywalker had taken her on as his third Padawan.

Mara? Luke remembered the first time he had told Mara that he liked her. He had been seventeen at the time. He, Ezra and Galen had been making jokes about each other's crushes. Ezra had tried to play it off about Sabine rejecting his flirts for the billionth time. Galen just acted cool about him and Juno going on their official first date. Luke, however, had quickly become the target of his two friends' attention when Mara Jade had walked into the room at his father's side. The two had dared Luke into getting Mara to kiss him. Luke couldn't remember much, but he remembered winning the bet and him and Mara having been in a steady relationship for the past six years.

"…and that I'm afraid is all I can tell you." concluded Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon's voice snapped Anakin and Luke back to reality. The father and son thanked the late Jedi for his help before slipping back into the Temple, wondering what they should do next.

 **Sorry this chapter doesn't have much excitement. I just wanted to explain some of the differences in this timeline and the one Anakin and Luke originally came from. If you have any theories on why the Force brought Anakin and Luke to this new timeline for feel free to put them in the comments.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Anakin and Luke wandered the halls of the Jedi Temple. Luke had wanted to explore the Temple and Anakin felt he needed to regain his bearings after being away from the Temple for so long. As they walked through the seemingly endless halls and corridors, other Jedi passed by them. A few of the Jedi greeted the father and son, who politely returned the greeting before hurrying down the hall before they had to answer any more questions. Somehow during their walking, Anakin and Luke ended up in the main hangar.

Luke saw Katana, Annie and Cham cleaning out the hangar. Jinn, Sky and Steel were supervising the Jedi Padawan and initiates as they worked together to straighten out the hangar. Katana swore in Mando'a under her breath, unfortunately catching Jinn's attention.

"I'm sure mother and father would be appalled if they heard you speaking like that, Katana." said Jinn.

Katana glared at her brother, a savage growl escaping her throat.

"Watch it Jinn. I already had a lecture from Father. I don't need one from you as well." snarled Katana.

"Father wouldn't lecture you if you just controlled your temper. It's not suitable for a Jedi to be so hot blooded, dear sister." calmly put Jinn.

"Well, dead brother, need I remind you that we are both Mandalorian as much as we are Jedi. You might have inherited our mother's more pacifist views, but I side with our aunt in honouring Mandalore's warrior ways." stated Katana.

"The only Mandalorians who fight anymore are a part of the Honour Guard. And they only fight in the defence of Mandalore and its people." reminded Jinn.

Katana was about to rebuff her brother when an alarm went off. The young Jedi all moved aside as the doors to the hangar automatically opened. Luke watched as a familiar ship touched down and he couldn't believe it. The ship was the _Millennium Falcon._ Just when he thought things couldn't get any stranger, the ramp to the _Falcon_ opened and out stepped four people, all of whom Luke knew from his other life or this one.

The muscled, physically fit five feet nine male Corellian with messy brown hair and eyes was none other than Luke's old friend, Han Solo. Only, Luke noticed, there was something different about this Han than the one he knew. The Han from his time always had a tension in him that Luke could never understand. When he had asked about it, Han had just brushed it off as the habit developed from a life of smuggling and thievery. The Han that stood before Luke now had no tension in him when he walked. And judging by the captain's uniform he wore, Luke suspected the Han of this timeline had never been a smuggler, or at least not as long as the Han from his timeline.

Luke instantly recognised the massive Wookiee walking shoulder to shoulder with Han. Chewbacca was the same as Luke remembered him from his own timeline. Though the Republic military crest the Wookiee wore on a hand encircling his left arm made Luke suspect this Chewbacca had some connection to the Republic military.

Two women followed a few steps behind Han, quickly gaining Luke's attention. The first woman was about Luke's height, athletically built, had blond hair back in a practical bun, blue eyes, was twenty-three standard years old, and dressed in a dark Republic military uniform. (From the insignia on the uniform, Luke could tell she was a lieutenant.) The other woman was slightly shorter than the first, had short purple and dyed hair, brown eyes, tan skin, twenty-five, and dressed in purple Mandalorian armour; her helmet neatly tucked under one arm.

When Luke made eye contact with the two women, a wave of memories flooded his mind. He instantly knew the names of the two women who followed Han and Chewbacca. The blond was Juno Eclipse, a lieutenant in the Republic army and Galen Marek's fiance. The other woman was Sabine Wren, a member of the Mandalorian Honour Guard who worked with the Republic military. Luke also remembered she had been in a steady relationship with Ezra for the past two years, though it had taken Ezra almost four years for Sabine to actually go out on a date with him.

Luke was snapped back to reality when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. The young Jedi looked around to see his father looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"Father, what happened?" wondered Luke.

"I don't know, son. You just started staring off into space when those four came in." told Anakin.

"I think I had a memory flash. When I looked at those women I instantly knew their names were Juno Eclipse and Sabine Wren. I can even remember how we met. Why do you think this is happening?" asked Luke.

Anakin was about to answer his son when the three soldiers—Han, Juno and Sabine—and the Wookiee, Chewbacca,came walking up to them. The four greeted the father and son as though they had known them for years, and Anakin and Luke suspected that was true from their point of view.

"Hey Luke. Anakin." greeted Han.

Luke noticed the sour look on Han's face.

"Is something bothering you, Han?" asked Luke.

"I'm just annoyed that I had to miss our double date with the girls just because of some false claims. Seriously, couldn't the War Council have found someone else to assign who wasn't on duty?" complained Han.

Chewbacca let out a low series of roars. Han shot his oldest friend a glare.

"I care what the War Council reasons were for sending us on that mission. I requested that time off two months ago. And don't act all high and mighty, Chewie. I know you wanted to spend some time with you wife and son. You're getting deployed to the Outer Rim after Republic Day and won't see them again for months. So don't act like this call didn't bother you." exclaimed Han.

Chewbacca just gave Han a straight up answer, not caring what the Corellian thought. Chewbacca hated it when Han let his temper get the best of him. He would always be grateful to the young Corellian for freeing him and several of his troops after they had been caught by slavers while on an undercover mission for the Republic army in the Outer Rim, but the line had to be drawn somewhere.

Han swore under his breath in Corellian, earning strange looks for everyone.

Juno just shot the decade older man a deadly glare, crossing her arms over her slender chest. Sabine shot Han her own glare, the young Mandalorian not believing the Corellian's behaviour.

"Those reports of a terrorist group planning to bomb the Senate building might have been false, Han, but they could have been true. Senators, ambassadors and dignitaries from all over the galaxy are coming to Coruscant. We can't afford an attack on the Senate a week before Republic Day." explained Juno.

"Tensions in the Senate are bad enough as it is. Chancellor Amidala has been doing everything she could to keep the fighting to a minimum, but one attack is all it could take for planets to break away from the Republic. We don't need another Separatist movement because that would only lead to another war. And I for one don't want another Clone Wars to happen." added Sabine.

Han turned form the his best friend and the two women, swearing under his breath. Juno and Sabine shook their heads, leaving the hangar to go find their respective boyfriends. Chewbacca left soon after, wanting to get clear of the blast site before everything went up in smoke.

Anakin and Luke, who had been listening in on the conversation, were still caught on what the two women had said about the tension in the Senate and the threat of a terrorist attack. Maybe this was why the Force had brought them to this new time? But it couldn't just be that simple. Whatever reason the Force had brought them to this world for, Anakin and Luke knew they would have to look for it themselves.

After a few hours, Anakin and Luke were on their way back to 500 Republica with Leia, Mara and Han in tow. Luke was nervous. He was going to meet his mother for the first time and he didn't know how to react. Sensing his son's anxiety, Anakin reached across the bond and wearily touched his son's mind. Luke opened his mind to his father, allowing them to converse freely.

" _What's wrong Luke?"_ asked Anakin.

" _I don't know how to react when I meet Mother. This will be the first time I've met her. What if she realises that I don't know her."_ worried Luke.

" _I spent the entire morning with Padme, Luke. I was a Sith for over twenty years and she brushed my behaviour off as a reaction to a dream. Just be calm and you'll do fine."_ assured Anakin.

Taking in a deep breath, Luke released his anxieties into the Force. Sooner than Luke would have liked, they came upon the Skywalker family residence. There was no turning back now. Looking at his father, Luke crossed the threshold of the door and stepped into a new world he had only just begun to learn about.

 **Sorry about the late update. I've been a studying for diplomas. Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Padme saw so engrossed in her work in her home office that she almost didn't hear C-3PO come in. The golden protocol droid caught the Chancellor by surprise, almost giving her a heart attack.

"3PO, you startled me." said Padme.

"I am dreadfully sorry madam, but I am here to inform you that Master Anakin has returned." told C-3PO.

Padme thanked the protocol droid as she got up from her chair. She casually walked to the front entrance expecting only to see her husband, but was surprised when she saw her children and their respective partners standing in the doorway with him. Anakin smiled as he embraced his wife in greeting. Padme returned the hug and gave her husband a quick kiss before turning her attention to her children.

"Luke, Leia, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on a double date with Han and Mara." assumed Padme.

"We were Mother but Han and Chewie got called out on patrol with Juno and Sabine and we had to cancel the date." explained Leia.

Han looked like he was about to say something, but Leia quickly elbowed him in the ribs. She'd heard her boyfriend complain enough about their cancelled date on the drive to 500 Republica. The last thing she needed was for her mother, the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic itself, to hear Han complain about doing extra patrols and investigating the claim of a possible attack on the Senate.

Padme ignored the obvious attempt her daughter made to keep Han silent. The two of them had known each other for almost ten years and been in a (somewhat) steady relationship since Leia was sixteen. The behaviour between her daughter and boyfriend was perfectly normal, but Padme was worried about her son. Luke hadn't said a single thing to her or Mara since they had arrived. All Luke did was look at her like she was a complete stranger. First Anakin, now Luke. What was happening to her family?

Luke snapped out of his daze, when he felt someone touch his shoulder. The young Jedi's head whipped around so fast his braid almost whacked him in the face. It was Mara. The fiery red head was frowning but Luke could see concern and worry written in her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Luke. Luke. Skywalker, are you even listening to me?" asked Mara.

Luke remained silent, causing everyone else to worry. Now Luke had not only Mara's eyes, but Han's, Leia's and his mother's gaze all trained on him. The young Jedi didn't know what to do. Luckily for Luke, C-3PO came into the room with a message for Padme.

"Mistress Padme, Senator Bonteri of Onderon is contacting you on the emergency line." told C-3PO.

Padme's face showed a look of concern before she let her senatorial mask slip into place.

"I'll be there, 3PO." responded Padme.

Padme rushed back to her office without saying a word. Anakin sensed the distress radiating off his wife in waves. Something wasn't right. Reaching out with the Force, Anakin made mental contact with his son, careful to make sure his daughter and Padawan were unaware of the father and son as they had a private conversation.

" _Father, what is it?"_ concernedly asked Luke.

" _Something is bothering Padme, and it's not our behaviour. I'm going to see what's troubling her. I feel it has something to do with why the Force sent us here."_ declared Anakin.

" _I'll cover you."_ responded Luke.

Anakin was about to go after his wife when his Padawan called out to him.

"Master, Luke and I have been working on a lightsaber demonstration to perform during the Republic Day festivities. I was wondering if you could watch us perform it and help us if it needs improvement." requested Mara.

Anakin didn't know how to respond. On the one hand he felt the Force compelling him to follow after Padme. And on the other, Anakin knew if he did go after Padme it would look suspicious and his and Luke's covers could be blown. Making up his mind, Anakin agreed to watch the two perform their demonstration.

Luke shot his father a wide eyed look. How was he supposed to perform a routine he didn't know?

The Skywalkers, Han and Mara stepped out onto a large balcony. Leia and Han pulled up some chairs and made themselves comfortable. Anakin leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

Mara and Luke got into their opening stances, each drawing their lightsaber. Igniting her purple blade, Mara made the first move. Luke felt his muscles reacting on instinct as he ignited his green bladed lightsaber and took up the defensive. Anakin noticed that Mara had opened with a move from the Form V style of lightsaber combat, Djem So. Luke stayed on the defensive using Soresu, the third form of lightsaber combat, to deflect his opponent's attacks and where them down before attacking.

Luke saw his opening. Mara made a cutting motion at Luke's legs. Luke jumped over Mara's blade before doing an unnecessary double back flip and landing behind the red haired woman. Luke now took up the offensive, using a series of advanced stabs and thrusts to force Mara back along the balcony. Mara countered with her own moves, making the movements quick and clean as her blade went for Luke's throat.

As the two Jedi continued to perform their demonstration, Anakin couldn't help but overhear Han and Leia as they quietly talked among themselves.

"All I'm saying is all these extra patrols are unnecessary. Ever since those rumours of another Sith Lord showing up, the entire Senate has been paranoid. The number of patrols and soldiers dispatched at reported sightings of this so called 'Sith Lord' has increased three times in the last four months alone. Besides, didn't your father end the Sith like that 'Jedi prophecy' foretold?" exclaimed Han.

"My father might have killed Sidious, Han, but the Dark Side will always pose a threat to the Jedi. We can't be as reckless as we were the last time we thought the Sith were destroyed. One survived and that was all it took to begin a chain of events the nearly destroyed the Republic. You are old enough to remember the Clone Wars, Han. Do you really want something like that to happen again?" questioned Leia.

"Of course I don't want another war. I'm just tired of all these wild goose chases that lead nowhere. For all we know, this Sith rumour could just be that, a rumour." stated Han.

"Don't you think I considered that in my investigations, Han? I'm the Jedi representative to the Senate. I was the one the Council entrusted the moment these rumours started almost a year ago. I've looked at every detail, searched every file and I keep coming to the same conclusion. There is someone travelling throughout the Outer and Mid Rims causing chaos and destruction wherever they go. Whether they are a Sith Lord, or even a strong Dark Side user, is still unknown but there is something out there Han. And I have a feeling whoever it is, we've only seen the beginning of what their plans." explained Leia

The sound of deactivating lightsabers brought Han and Leia's conversation to an abrupt end. Anakin quickly recomposed himself, acting like he had not been eavesdropping on his daughter and her boyfriend. Mara and Luke clipped their lightsabers to their belts as they walked up to Anakin.

"What did you think of our demonstration on the seven different lightsaber forms, Master?" asked Mara.

In truth Anakin hadn't been paying much attention to the demonstration. He had been too focused on listening in to Han and Leia's conversation to get what happened. Anakin just gave the best answer he could and hoped his Padawan wouldn't dig too deep in to it.

"The beginning was good but the ending was a bit rusty. You might want to think about reorganising it a bit." suggested Anakin.

Mara shot Luke a glare, her mouth set in a horrid frown.

"I told you we shouldn't have used the Form VII maneuver before going into Form II. It just doesn't make any sense to do that in a real battle." stated Mara.

Luke held up his hands and pretended to know what Mara was talking about.

"Alright, we can change the ending. Just make sure we have time to practice it before Republic Day." said Luke.

Padme called from inside the apartment that dinner was ready. The others quickly went inside, leaving Anakin and Luke alone on the balcony. The father and son were grateful for the timely distraction. It kept them from having to answer any more questions and blowing their cover. Still, if they didn't hurry show up for dinner something would seem wrong. Anakin informed Luke of everything he had overheard Han and Leia talking about. He stopped talking just before they reached the table. The father and son sat down and ate their meal like it was just any other day, laving no one the wiser, or so they thought.

 **Sorry about this chapter not being very exciting. I promise it will get there in the future. Feel free to guess who the Sith is (if it is a Sith). Comment if you like the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Anakin and Luke spent the next few days acclimating themselves to their new lives. The father and son learned everything they could about this new timeline they were in. They searched through the databanks in Jedi Temple archives, bringing up all the old mission reports and HoloNet newsreels involving the two Skywalkers. They also looked up everything they could think of have been important after Palpatine's defeat from the last twenty years. They listened in and had conversations with the people around them, trying to figure out what they had to know for their day to day lives as well as what had transfixed in recent galactic history.

With a bit of aid from slowly surfacing memories from this universe's Anakin and Luke, the father and son quickly fell into a routine of secretly gathering information while going about what appeared to be their daily lives. Luke spent time with his friends, trained under Obi-Wan, and spent his free time practicing the lightsaber demonstration for Republic Day with Mara.

Anakin was a bit more overwhelmed in his newfound schedule that his son. Apparently the Anakin in this timeline helped teach a lightsaber training class for initiates and an advanced engineering class for older Padawans. And since he was on the Council, Anakin had to partake in the meetings for the planning of the Jedi's contribution to the upcoming Republic Day. There was also the fact that he had a Padawan to train. The only thing keeping Anakin sane in all this turmoil was when he could go home at night and spend time with his wife, Padme, and the time he and Luke spent together researching this new world.

Luke fidgeted in his seat, trying his best to suppress the rising feeling of anxiety he was feeling.

Luke was currently in the Temple quarters of Galen's parents, Kento and Mallie Marek. Galen had invited Luke and some the others to his parents' quarters since they were away on a mission and he was still moving into his own apartment. Luke had been reluctant to accept the invitation, but he knew it would be suspicious if he didn't accept.

From the information he had gathered, Luke knew that the Skywalker family and the Mareks had been close since the end of the Clone Wars. Like Luke's father, Galen's parents, Kento and Mallie, had gone against the Jedi Code by falling in love and marrying in secret. After the ban on attachments was lifted, the Mareks had decided to stay with the Order. Since the Mareks had a son the same age as Anakin's twins, and because of Anakin's involvement in allowing attachment, the two families had become close and remained great friends throughout the years. With that sort of history, Luke knew he couldn't reject an offer to spent time with one of his 'oldest friends' without looking suspicious.

Luke sat silently in the chair closest to the door, carefully observing everyone else in the room. Galen and Ezra were having a heated argument about who had the greatest Master in the Temple. Jinn was meditating, blocking out the two older Jedi's pointless argument. Han had his feet propped up on the table, casually leaning back in his seat. Sky was making a few modifications to the plans another one of his engineering projects on his personal datapad.

"So Luke, what are you doing for Republic Day?" asked Sky.

Luke nearly jumped out of his skin when Sky asked him a question. All eyes turned to Luke, who gave a sheepish grin in response to all the prying suddenly looking at him. Rubbing the back of his neck, Luke tried to play off his jumpiness as nervousness about the demonstration he and Mara had to demonstrate on Republic Day.

"I don't really have anything planned. I'm dealing with enough as it is." honestly spoke Luke.

What Luke said really was the truth. He didn't have anything planned for Republic Day and he did have more than enough to deal with trying to grasp being in a whole new timeline.

Han smile at the kid he'd known for almost ten years. It was times like this that reminded the Corellian captain of the awkward fourteen-year-old he first met during that joint mission at the Republic Military Academy.

"Don't worry kid. I'm sure you and Mara will find something to do. I'm going to be hitting the streets with Leia after the whole celebration is over." stated Han.

Jinn opened his eyes, no longer able to focus on meditating.

"I thought Leia was going to be with the senators and the Jedi Council for all of Republic Day? She is the Jedi representative to the Senate. Chances are she'll be spending the entire day around politicians. And aren't all planet side military and Jedi forces supposed to be on guard encase of a potential attack? We're all probably going to be patrolling the streets and guarding politicians once those of us who had demonstrations to do have completed them." informed Jinn.

Everyone groaned, shooting exasperated and infuriating glares at Jinn.

Ezra over-dramatically fell back in to his chair.

"What is with these increased patrols and security details? I've heard the masters saying things haven't been this bad since the Clone Wars. If there's really a Sith Lord or some Dark Jedi causing trouble, then why haven't the Jedi found them yet? We've improved in finding and eliminating Darksiders since Master Skywalker defeated Darth Sidious. If there was a Sith or something out there, the Jedi would have found it by now." exclaimed Ezra.

Galen put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Ezra's head snapped up, electric blue eyes locking with the brown gaze of the slightly younger man.

"The masters have warned you on more than one occasion to be more cautious, Ezra. The Jedi can't follow every tip and lead we get, no matter how hard we try. There are just too many planets in the Core, Mid and Outer Rims for the Jedi to investigate every single one of them. But there is something out there, Ezra. Master Kota and I faced more than one unknown Force-user when we were on that four month mission before I was knighted." explained Galen.

Sky decided to put his two credits in the conversation.

"The Jedi didn't know about Sidious being the Chancellor for thirteen years. Even with all the Order has done to better defend itself from Sith and other Darksiders, there is still a chance for another to rise. I've been helping my father research Onderon's past and it is filled with the workings of ancient Sith Lords. A few items that were recently discovered on Dxun, the largest of Onderon's four moons, that were possibly of dark side origin. They were stolen, most likely by this new Sith." calmly explained Sky.

Luke had to keep himself from prying when he heard Galen had run in to a Dark Side user and some possible Sith artifacts stolen from Onderon. Whoever this Sith was, they were covering a lot of ground in a very short amount of time. And if this much up rest and tension had been caused from mere rumour, Luke didn't want to think what would happen if the Sith Lord really showed themselves.

Luke's comm. link beeped. He answered it and saw it was his father calling him.

"Father, what is it?" asked Luke.

" _Meet me in my quarters. I think I might have found something."_ told Anakin.

Luke knew whatever his father had to say was too sensitive to be spoken of over the comm. The young Jedi excused himself and headed to his father's quarters.

 **Sorry that things weren't very exciting in this chapter. I promise things will pick up in the next few chapters. Please tell me if anyone seemed out of character. Comment if you like the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Anakin made sure no one would eavesdrop on him in his apartment. He made sure Mara was out of their quarters, stating he was working on something for Republic Day and needed privacy. The former Sith had also set up a frequency jammer, only briefly turning it off when he contacted his son.

There was a knock at the door. Anakin answered it and saw his son standing in the doorway. Anakin quickly ushered his son into the apartment before any passerby had the chance to see them. Once safely inside the apartment, Anakin got right down to business.

"I'm glad you're here, Luke. I just found something that might explain why the Force brought us here." began Anakin.

Anakin grabbed a datapad from the numerous stacks he had piled on a nearby table. Quickly scanning through the datapad's contents, Anakin brought up what he was looking for.

"When I was doing some research I came across some of the mission reports I—the me from this universe—went on. They didn't stick out to me as strange, until I took a closer look. Apparently I have been to over a dozen planets in the last month alone investigating reports of missing items. The items that were stolen didn't seem at that important—a few old amulets, a couple scrolls—nothing worth the Jedi getting involved. It wasn't until I realised that the items that had been stolen were endued with Dark Side energy that I knew that Sith Lord the Order has been looking for had to be real." explained Anakin.

"Sky—Ahsoka's eldest son—mentioned that a few recently discovered artefacts were found on Dxun, Onderon's largest moon, and were possibly of Sith origin." told Luke.

"Onderon was one of the systems I investigated. This universe's Anakin went there not even a week before we arrived. That was why the Council gave him—me—the day off, because he—I—had been running around the galaxy for over a month hunting leads on the Sith Lord. Whoever this Sith Lord is, they know what they are doing. From what I've read in these reports, there's little to no trace of a Sith. Every time the Order gets a lead it suddenly goes cold and becomes a dead end. Evidence is lost, witnesses go missing, and some Jedi have ceased communications with the Temple." continued Anakin.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about how to best act upon this new information.

"Ezra and I are going to meet with his mater—Caleb Dume—in a few hours. He said his master's wife—Hera—might be there. Hera's father is the Ryloth senator. She might know something about these thefts." theorised Luke.

"Ryloth was one of the planets where a dark side artefact was reported stolen. Find out what you can from this Hera, but be careful when gathering information. The last thing we need is anyone suspecting that we're up to something." reminded Anakin.

"I'll be careful, Father." assured Luke.

"And take R2 with you. He can record and store any information you learn better than any datapad." told Anakin.

Luke promised his father he'd bring R2 with him when he went to meet with Ezra's master and his wife. With a final farewell, Luke left his father's apartment.

Two hours later Luke and Ezra walked down a hall to the main hangar in the Jedi Temple, R2 in tow. Luke had informed the small blue and white astromech of his plan. He'd also told R2 he had to keep he was doing secret. No one but him or Anakin could know what they were doing. R2 had chirped his promise to keep the information he and Luke gathered secret.

Upon entering the hangar, the Padawans and astromech walked up to a modified VCX-100 light freighter dubbed the _Ghost._ Luke got a flash of memory and remembered the _Ghost_ belonged to Hera Syndulla, a captain in the Republic army and the leader of the legendary Phoenix Squadron. Two people were standing outside the _Ghost_ , and Luke instantly recognised them as Jedi Master Caleb Dume and Captain Hera Syndulla.

Jedi Master Caleb Dume was a tall (six feet three), thirty-seven year old human male with a strong physique and lean frame. He had tan skin, shoulder length brown hair he wore half pulled back, a goatee, and blue eyes. He was dressed in tan Jedi robes and light armour, a lightsaber clipped to his belt.

Unlike her husband, Hera was a slender, lean muscled Twi'lek. She was thirty-three, five feet eight, green skinned and green eyed. Intricate tattoos were etched into the sensitive skin of Hera's lekku. Dressed in a Republic captain's uniform, a set of goggles on her head, Hera was one of the most modestly dressed Twi'leks Luke had ever seen.

Ezra walked up to his master and the _Ghost's_ captain. The raven haired Padawan gave Hera a quick hug before bowing to his master. Caleb laughed, clapping a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. For a moment the three did not notice Luke, lost in their own galaxy. But then Ezra turned back to Luke. The Jedi Master and Republic captain stared at the son of the Chosen One.

Luke bowed to the couple, trying to suppress the strange nervousness that quickly overcame him.

"Master Dume, Captain Syndulla, it is wonderful to see you again." greeted Luke.

Hera gave a warm, motherly smile to the nervous Padawan.

"You don't have to be so formal, Luke. We've known each other for years." lightly spoke Hera.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do. Caleb, seeing Luke's distress, placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and got her attention off the young Jedi.

"Just leave the kid alone, Hera. With everything that's been going on lately, we're all a bit on edge." reasoned Caleb.

Suddenly, Cham and Annie came running down the _Ghost's_ docking ramp, a droid hot on their heels. The droid chasing Cham and Annie was a C1-series astromech droid. It's dome was orange and flattened at the top with a small antenna sticking out of it. Luke noticed the droid was a bit battered and worn, one of its legs not matching the other.

The C1 astromech extended a taser from its side. Seeing the taser, Cham and Annie immediately ducked behind Ezra. The C1 shocked the Jedi Padawan, making him scream in pain.

"Chopper, you are going to be scrap metal." swore Ezra.

But before Ezra had the chance to turn the C1 astromech, Chopper, in to scrap metal, Hera stepped in. The Twi'lek looked from the droid she had built as a child, to her son and his friend, then back to Chopper.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Hera.

Chopper let out a series of annoyed beeps, relaying his version of what had transpired between him and the Jedi initiates. Annie shot out from behind Ezra. The young half-Togruta crossed her arms, glaring at the orange domed astromech with all the fury a ten-year-old could muster.

"That's not how it happened, you bucket of bolts. Cham and I needed to get some information for the speech we're doing for Republic Day. Cham said he had found some things in the archives but left them on the _Ghost_. We went to the _Ghost_ to get the datapad Cham left there, when Chopper attacked us out of nowhere." exclaimed Annie.

"Annie's telling the truth. I wanted to copy the files onto another datapad for Annie but she didn't have hers with her. We asked Zeb and Sabine if they could loan us one but Zeb didn't have on and Sabine was using hers to write a report from her last mission. We tried to get Chopper to download and copy the files, but then he started chasing after us with a taser." added Cham.

Luke blocked out the lecture Caleb and Hera were giving to Cham and Annie. He turned to Ezra as if asking the Padawan to explain what had just happened. Ezrajust shrugged and ushered Luke into the _Ghost._ R2 followed after the two Padawans, nearly missing being bumped into by Chopper. R2 beeped angrily at the other astromech before hurrying to Luke's side when he called after him.

Ezra showed Luke to the kitchen. He grabbed the two some food and sat down at the table beside his friend. Luke accepted the ration bar Ezra offered him and ate it silently.

"Can you believe they had to eat these things all the time during the Clone Wars?" spoke Ezra.

"They're probably from the same batch." joked Luke.

The two friends laughed. Luke saw he had found an opportunity to get the information he needed.

"Do you ever wonder what it was like to fight in the Clone Wars?" asked Luke.

"Sometimes. Master Caleb's told me about the battles be fought but he only became a Padawan near the end of the Clone Wars. He didn't see as many battles as your father and Master did. He didn't even see as many battles as Master Ahsoka." stated Ezra.

R2's beeping got the Padawans' attention. The two looked up to see what R2 had warned them of. Luke smiled when he saw the person R2 had warned him of was none other than Captain Hera Syndulla. Hera sat down at the table and greeted the two.

"So what are you two talking about?" wondered Hera.

"Luke and I were just talking about what it would have been like to fight in the Clone Wars." answered Ezra.

A slight frown pulled at the corners of Hera's mouth. It almost seemed like she was remembering something. As soon as the frown had appeared it disappeared.

"If you two are talking about the Clone Wars why don't I tell you about the battles we had on Ryloth?" offered Hera.

Luke realised this was the chance he had been waiting for. He gestured to R2 to start recording. R2 did as the young Jedi commanded, being careful so none realised he was even recording them. Hera began to tell her stories about Ryloth during the Clone Wars and Luke listened contently, assured that R2 was recording everything.

 **Sorry if this chapter was boring. Things will pick up in the next one. Comment if you like the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Republic Day had finally arrived. Weeks of careful planning begun to unfold. Entire levels of Coruscant, ranging from the upper most all the way down to the fiftieth, had been meticulously prepared for the most important day of the year. Streets had been polished, statues waxed, and buildings repainted. People dressed in their best clothes as they partook in the planet wide celebration. Everywhere people were feasting, dancing and laughing together. But the most anticipated event of Republic Day was the parade.

Senators and representatives from all over the Republic each sat on their own secure float, a pair of Jedi standing by with a team of guards for protection. At the head of the parade was Chancellor Padme Amidala's float. Riding on the float with the Chancellor was her husband; Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, son; Luke Skywalker and daughter; Leia Skywalker. Mara Jade and Han Solo rode on the float with the Skywalker family, as both added protection and being in their own respective relationships with the Chancellor's son and daughter. Even the family's droids, C-3PO and R2-D2, rode upon the float with the Skywalkers.

Anakin fidgeted in his seat. Padme looked at her husband and noticed his anxiety. Padme placed her hand over her husband's, gently smiling at him as he turned to face her.

"Relax Anakin. I haven't seen you this anxious since our wedding night. You've been acting strange all week. Anakin, if there's something bothering you, you know you can tell me. We've been married for over twenty-six years. I think by now you would know you could tell me anything." assured Padme.

Anakin pulled at the collar of his formal robe, shifting his weight from side to side. He wanted to tell Padme everything right there and then. He wanted to confess about all the things he had done as Vader, tell her that he wasn't really her husband, but Anakin knew that he couldn't tell Padme anything, at least not yet. So instead Anakin put on a smile and tried to keep himself from fidgeting.

"I'm just worried about the Sith and all these rumours of an attack on the Senate." told Anakin.

What Anakin told Padme wasn't technically a lie. He was truly worried about the Sith and the possible attacks on the Senate. From what he had read since arriving in this world, tensions were rising in the Senate just as they had before the Clone Wars. All it would take was one correctly planned attack and everything done to rebuild the Republic would be destroyed. And since Padme was the Chancellor, even though she was in her third year of her second term, she would be the primary target for any terrorist attacks and any attacks condoned by the possible Sith Lord as a way to get to him.

The thought of a Sith attacking Padme caused Anakin's anger to rise. Luke sensed the growing anger in his father and quickly made mental contact.

" _Father, don't give in to your anger."_ warned Luke.

Anakin pushed down his anger, regaining control of himself.

" _Thank you, my son. I almost gave in to my anger. Even though I relinquished the Dark Side, I still feel Vader trying to regain control. It you weren't here, Luke, I don't know what I would do."_ confessed Anakin.

" _You're no longer Vader. You're Anakin Skywalker, my father."_ assured Luke.

No more between father and son had to be said. Anakin knew Luke would be there to help him if he began to fall, and Luke knew he would be able to keep his father from falling to the dark side again. Whatever the galaxy threw at them, father and son would face the challenge together.

The parade continued on as planned. Anakin tried to keep his focus but the former Sith Lord found himself drifting off more times than when Obi-Wan had lectured him as a Padawan. Anakin was almost about to fall asleep when the ex-Sith sensed a disturbance in the Force. He wasn't the only one. Every Jedi in the vicinity felt the growing presence of the dark side.

Suddenly, without any warning, the float behind the one the Skywalkers were riding on crashed into them. Everyone on the float held on for dear life as it sped out of the hoverlane and crashed into the nearest building, causing citizens to run for their lives. Anakin was the first to emerge from the crash followed by this children and Padawan. The droids clambered out of the rechage, C-3PO complaining about the situatio to R2. Han was currently helping Padme out of the recharge, having been the closest to the Chancellor when the float crashed. He wanted to help his wife, but the approaching dark side energy drew Anakin's attention to the matter at hand.

Before the Jedi Master stood three cloaked figures each brandishing a double bladed lightsaber. Anakin recognised the ring encircling the hilt of the strangers' lightsabers as a sign of the Imperial Inquisitors. Acting on instinct, Anakin drew his lightsaber. Discarding his robe, he fell into his familiar fighting stance as he faced the three Inquisitors.

"Whoever you are, you'll pay for what you did to my family!" snarled Anakin.

One of the Inquisitors broke off from the others. Using the Force, Anakin tried to get a reading on his opponent. All Anakin could determine was the Inquisitor was a female Togruta before he was forcibly blocked from reading the female Force-sensitive. Whoever she was, she was well trained in the ways of the dark side.

Anakin raised his lightsaber as the Togruta Inquisitor ignited the crimson blade of her double bladed lightsaber. Though her face was hidden by a mask, Anakin could feel the female Dark Side user staring at him.

"Anakin Skywalker. I have heard stories about you." spoke the female Darksider.

The dark allied Togruta's voice was distorted by some sort of machine, but Anakin could have sworn he recognised the voice.

"Funny, I've never heard of you." responded Anakin.

"I am Darth Venger, apprentice of the Immortal Emperor. Soon to be leader of this and all universes." declared Venger.

Before Anakin had the chance to respond, Venger was already upon him. Venger attacked the Jedi Master, catching him momentarily off guard. Anakin mentally scolded himself for letting his guard down. He had been so focused on trying to figure out who Venger was that he allowed her to gain ground and attack him. But Anakin wouldn't allow that to happen again.

The Jedi Master lunged forward but Venger quickly jumped to the side and narrowly missed severing his arm. As the fight continued, Anakin began to recognised a pattern in the Sith apprentice's fighting style. Whenever Anakin went in for an attack Venger was able to intercept or redirect it. It was almost like she had fought against Anakin before, but this was the first time the two had ever met, wasn't it?

As Anakin continued to fight Darth Venger, dozens of more Inquisitors and common beings allied with the Sith began to reveal themselves. Panic erupted. People scattered as blasters and lightsabers randomly seemed to target both civilian and political parties. The Jedi and Republic troops took up arms against the Sith followers, fighting back as hard as they could.

One minute Anakin was fighting and the next he was waking up in the Halls of Healing at the Jedi Temple. It took Anakin a moment to realise he was not alone. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Leia, Han and Padme were all gathered around the cot Anakin was lying on. That's when Anakin noticed something was wrong. Luke wasn't anywhere among the gathered crowd before him and he could not sense his son's presence anywhere close by in the Force.

"What happened? Where am I? Where's Luke?" panicked Anakin.

Padme pushed her husband back onto the cot before he could injure himself any further.

"Anakin, you have to calm down. Panicking won't help any of us." stated Padme.

"But where's Luke. I can't sense him anywhere in the Force." told Anakin.

Anakin noticed the faces of his friends and family, grow dark and distant. This only caused Anakin's panic to increase. Something had happened to Luke and they weren't telling him. Familiar dark urges began to resurface but Anakin quickly pushed them back down. It would do him no good if he drew on the power of the Dark Side here in front of all these Jedi. It would only cause him more trouble and keep Anakin from learning what had happened to his son.

Sensing his former Padawan's distress, Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin looked up at his former Master not knowing if he wanted help from him or to blame Obi-Wan for whatever happened to his son, no matter how illogical it was to do so.

"During the attack you blacked out. You would have been killed by that Sith apprentice—Venger?—if Luke and Mara hadn't rushed in to save you. But then something overcame Luke and he blacked out just like you. The Sith staggered and almost looked like she would black out too, but she regained her focus just as Mara was about to attack her. The Sith knocked Mara out and…" explained Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan trailed off. Ahsoka took over for the aged Master, knowing she could relay the news to Anakin better than he could.

"Luke and Mara were captured by the Sith, along with other Jedi Padawans and Initiates. Steel, Annie, Cham and countless other young Jedi were captured right under our noses. We tried to go after them but the Sith just disappeared. And the few of their followers we did manage to capture aren't talking. We are…" reluctantly told Ahsoka.

Anakin drowned out the rest of his former Padawan's words. Whatever she was saying, Anakin knew it wasn't important. Luke had been captured by the Sith. They could be torturing him or worse, trying to turn him to the Dark Side. That last thought sent shivers down Anakin's spine. Ever since he came to this world Luke had been acting as his anchor, helping him stay rooted in the light. But Luke was gone, and Anakin swore he would make those who took his son pay. One way or another.

 **Sorry about the late update. I've been having a bit of writer's block. I've got the story going where I want it to now and the updates should be coming faster from now on. Comment if you like the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Anakin stormed down the halls of the Jedi Temple. The Jedi Master was in a fury, pacing back and forth, back and forth. It had been three days since the attack on Republic Day. Three days since Luke had been captured.

Anakin didn't know what to do. With each passing day he felt the dark side gaining more control and it was becoming harder for Anakin to remain in the light. Ever since the Force had brought them to this world, Luke had been Anakin's anchor. But with Luke in danger, Anakin didn't know how much longer he could keep from blowing his cover.

That's when Anakin got an idea. Turning on his heel, Anakin ran to the balcony he and Luke had talked on their first day in the new timeline. Once Anakin was on the balcony, he began to call out to someone he knew could help.

"Qui-Gon, I need your help. Please, Qui-Gon, answer me." shouted Anakin.

In a moment Qui-Gon appeared. Anakin turned to face the Force ghost, trying his best to stay in control of his temper.

"You called for me Anakin." said Qui-Gon.

"The Sith attacked the Republic Day parade three days ago. When the Sith attacked they took dozens of Jedi Initiates and Padawans prisoner. My own son and Padawan were among those captured. The Jedi have looked everywhere on Coruscant for the Sith, but we've found no trace of them. The Council is meeting later to decide what to do next, but I can't wait much longer." desperately exclaimed Anakin.

Qui-Gon sensed Anakin's distress. The Force ghost sent waves of calm towards the distressed man hoping to calm him. Anakin embraced the calming waves Qui-Gon sent to him through the Force.

"The enemies you face are not normal Sith, Anakin. Like you they come from another timeline, one that no longer exists. The blackout you experienced was the Force trying to correct the imbalance. I don't know how the Sith managed to keep the Force from correcting the imbalance, but I will do all I can to help you, Anakin. I promise." explained Qui-Gon.

Anakin got a call on his comm. link. It was Obi-Wan. The Council meeting was starting soon. Anakin thanked Qui-Gon and hurried to the Council chamber.

The Council had undergone a few changes since the Clone Wars. Many of the original members of the Council who had been on the Council since before or during the Clone Wars still held their seats, but some new members had been added. Yoda was still the Grand Master and leader of the Council and Master Mace Windu was still the Order's second in command. Jedi Masters Plo Koon, KI-Adi-Mundi, Saesee Tiin, Shaak Ti, Stass Allie, Kit Fisto, and of course Obi-Wan and Anakin all still held their seats on the Jedi High Council. For the last decade the final two seats of the Jedi Council had been held by Aayla Secura (wife of Kit Fisto) and Luminara Unduli.

Most of the Council was either still recovering from the attack on the parade. Those who had been off world during the attack were unable to contact the Temple because the Sith had also attacked the Jedi's home at the same time as the parade. So there were only four Council members attending the meeting. The four members attending the meeting were Grand Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

Yoda was the same as Anakin remembered him. Yoda was still the same two feet tall, green skinned, long eared, graying and balding Jedi Anakin had known since he was nine years old. The nine hundred year old Jedi's brown eyes seemed too stared right through Anakin. Yoda frowned; his three fingered clawed hand clutching his gimer stick tightly.

Anakin felt nervous under the ancient Jedi's gaze. Pushing aside his concerns, Anakin took his seat. Obi-Wan sat beside his old Padawan, none the wiser of Anakin's inner turmoil.

Mace Windu looked at Anakin, sensing the distress rolling off his fellow Councilor.

Despite being a man of seventy-six standard years, Mace Windu was still as strong and capable as any Jedi half his age. The only signs of the Korun Jedi's age were the subtle wrinkles covering his dark skin and the gray hairs that would have been prominent on his scalp if Mace didn't continuously shave his head.

"Is something wrong Anakin?" asked Windu.

Anakin was a bit shocked that Mace Windu had called him by his first name, but then the other Anakin's memories quickly kicked in. Though he and Mace were not friends, after defeating Palpatine a mutual respect and understanding had grown between the two Jedi.

"I'm just concerned for my son and Padawan. They were among those taken by the Sith." responded Anakin.

Anakin mentally sighed in relief when Windu seemed to accept the reason for his agitation. With that out of the way, the meeting of the four Jedi Masters began.

Yoda, as the Grand Master, was the first to speak. The small green Jedi sighed heavily, his ears drooping slightly as he spoke.

"Disturbing, this is, for so many young ones to be taken. Knew where to strike, the Sith did. Skywalker, faced the Sith in battle, you did. Tell us what you can about it." spoke Yoda.

"I only engaged the Sith in battle for a short time before I blacked out. All I could tell was that she was a female Togruta and strong in the ways of the dark side. She called herself Darth Venger and that she was the apprentice of someone called the Immortal Emperor. The strangest thing was that it felt like I know her but I know I've never seen her before." told Anakin.

Obi-Wan stroked his bearded, his expression one of contemplating deep thought.

"What I'm more curious to know is why you blacked out. I sensed a disturbance in the Force but only you and Luke seemed to be affected by it. That Sith also seemed to be affected but she managed to stay conscious. Why is that?" wondered Obi-Wan.

All eyes turned to Anakin. It was rather suspicious that only Anakin and his son had been affected when no other Jedi had been. Anakin began to feel hot under his skin. This was it. His cover had been blow. He could feel his panic rising and…

Anakin's comm. link went off. Thankful for the distraction, Anakin saw that the call was coming from Ahsoka over the emergency frequency. Acting quickly, Anakin answered his comm.

"Snips, what's going on?" asked Anakin.

" _I'm sorry to disturb you in the middle of a Council meeting, but this is an emergency. I found someone sneaking around the Temple. He claim to know where the Sith are holding the Padawans and Initiates. I've tried to get him to talk but he refused to talk to anyone other than you."_ reported Ahsoka.

"I'll be there is a minute, Snips. Skywalker out." said Anakin.

After receiving permission from the Council to leave, Anakin headed to the Temple's holding cells. Ahsoka led her former master to the cell the man was being kept in. When he entered the room Anakin was completely shocked at who he saw.

"Hello Anakin. Or should I say, Vader." said the man.

 **Sorry if this chapter seems a little bit boring. I just wanted to introduce the Jedi Council. Tell me if anyone seem out of character. Comment if you like the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

When Luke awoke he found himself in a dark cell with no recollection of how he had gotten there. Rubbing his head, Luke tried to reach out with the Force to try and get his bearings. That's when Luke froze. He couldn't sense anything. He was completely cut off from the Force. It was like everything in the galaxy had simultaneously died, leaving behind a gasping void.

Suddenly, Luke felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck. He instinctively reached for the back of his neck and was horrified by what he felt. Some kind of machine, no bigger than his thumb, had been surgically implanted into his skin. Luke could feel the stitches where the implant had been placed in his skin, meaning it had to have been done recently.

A muffled sound came from farther back in the cell. Luke strained his eyes trying to see in the dim light of the cell. That's when Luke saw three, no four blurred forms, one large and three small. Luke pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain that racked his body, and slowly made his way to the back (front?) of the cell. There before Luke was Mara, Steel, Annie and Cham. Luke noticed that his fellow Jedi had the same implant that he had on the back of their necks, though they seemed to be in worse shape than Luke figured himself to be in.

"Mara?! Steel? Annie, Cham? What's going on?" asked Luke.

Mara struggled to get to her feet. Luke noticed that her left leg had been injured, most likely during their fight with the Sith and their followers. He tried to help Mara stand, but being the stubborn person that she was, Mara brushed off her boyfriend's attempt to help her.

"You blacked out during your fight with the Sith. Not long after that kriffing Sith knocked me out when I was defending you and Master. The next thing I knew I woke up in some strange cell with this thing in my neck." exclaimed Mara.

Mara gestured to the implant at the back of her neck, the frown on her face darkening as she did so.

"They brought Steel, Cham and Annie in over the next few days—at least I think it was days. I really don't know how long we've been here, wherever here is. You were only brought in a few hours ago. For some reason you were still unconscious and not drugged like we were when we were brought to this cell. Why is that?" bitterly spoke Mara.

Suddenly, Luke felt the other Luke's feelings beginning to take hold of him. He (the other Luke?) grabbed Mara by the shoulders, gently lifting the red head's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I don't know why I blacked out during the fight, Mara, but I'm going to do everything I can to get you and everyone else out of here. I promise you." swore Luke.

Luke leaned in and gave Mara a quick kiss. Mara returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck. The sounds of coughing and gagging caused an abrupt end to the couple's kiss. The two looked and saw (as much as they could in the dim light) Annie pretending to gag and making choking sounds. Steel just had his arms crossed; glaring at his sister with all the ferocity a fourteen year old could muster. Cham just sat their quietly, trying his best to blend in to the wall.

"Would you grow up Annie? Don't you realise the kind of trouble we're in. We're prisoners of the Sith. The Sith!" shouted Steel.

"Well sorry, mister genius Padawan. I don't hear you coming up with any idea how to get out of this cell." snapped Annie.

"Maybe I could come up with an idea if you gave me a moment to think!" yelled Steel.

"Well maybe if you ever had any ideas I'd believe you could think." hissed Annie.

That's when Steel lost it. The young Padawan picked up his sister and threw her against the nearest wall, making her land right on top of Cham. Now the Twi'lek was mad. Rising to their feet, Annie and Cham lunged at Steel. The three young Jedi fought tooth and nail, biting, scratching and kicking each other. All the while they fought; the Force grew in strength around them.

That's when Luke realised what the implants were for. They didn't cut them off from the Force, not completely. The implant only kept one from touching the light side and somehow forced them towards the dark. Even not, Luke felt the rising power of the Dark Side so tempting and alluring. But Luke remained strong, resisting the pull to the dark, for now.

Luke and Mara quickly separated the three fighting youths before they had the chance to kill each other. Even as they were being pulled apart, the three were still trying to reach out and attack the other. When they realised they couldn't attack their original opponents, the three young Jedi turned to attacking their captors.

Mara let out a scream as Cham bit down into her arm. Growling, the young woman struck the Twi'lek in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. Still enraged, she did the same thing to Annie before ripping Steel away from Luke, knocking him to the ground in the process. Luke saw the fury in Mara's eyes and he knew he had to act fast. Luke grabbed Mara's arm just as she was about to smash in the unconscious Steel's skull.

"Mara, stop!" shouted Luke.

Slowly, Mara came back to herself. The woman clutched her head, leaning against Luke slightly for support.

"What happened? I remember grabbing Cham and Annie. Then Cham bit my arm and everything went blank." muttered Mara.

"I think these implants cut us off from the light side of the Force, making us draw on the Dark Side. They might even increase our aggression, making it easier to give in to anger. That's what I think happened to the kids after they started arguing and you after Cham bit your arm." explained Luke.

"I hope your wrong, Skywalker. Because if what you say is true, than the slightest irritation could send any of us in to a blinding rage. And if that's true, we might never get out of here without falling." huffed Mara.

Luke really hoped that wasn't the case, but something told him that it was indeed the truth.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Anakin froze. The Jedi Master took a step back, trying to grasp what he had heard. Did this man just call him Vader? That was impossible. Besides Luke, no one should have known about him formerly being a Sith. Anakin was grateful for the mechanical failures the Temple was still experiencing. Otherwise he would have had some explaining to do if someone listened to the audio while examining the security footage later.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Anakin Skywalker." calmly told Anakin.

"Maybe in this universe Anakin Skywalker only went by one name, but you and I both know you have another. And I should know. After all, we are family." spoke the man.

That's when Anakin got a good look at the man's face, and he gasped. Though he had aged about thirty years, grown a beard and dyed his hair black, Anakin could still recognise the face of his son.

"Luke?!" gasped Anakin.

The man—Luke?—just laughed as he leaned back in his chair, setting his feet up on the table.

"I haven't gone by that name since my universe was destroyed. You can call me Justin Valor. At least that's the name I've been using ever since I got here two years ago." spoke Justin.

Still stunned and perplexed, Anakin braced himself against the table for support.

"How is this possible? How can you be Luke? My son was taken by the Sith along with the other Jedi Padawans. There is no way you can be my son." exclaimed Anakin.

"You're a Sith in the body of your alternate self who didn't turn to the dark side. You shouldn't be saying what is and isn't possible." told Justin.

Anakin realised this Justin, this older version of his son, did have a point.

"If you're truly from another universe then how did you get to be here? The Force brought me and my son to this universe and placed us in the bodies of this timeline's Anakin and Luke. Since that didn't happen in your case, how did you come to be here?" questioned Anakin.

"I stole a ship from the Sith back before they made their first jump to another universe. This was just before the Immortal Emperor destroyed my universe. Of course I didn't learn of it until I tried to return and the ship kept telling me my destination didn't exist. Since then I've been chasing after that kriffing Sith and his followers from universe to universe." explained Justin.

"How many universes has this Immortal Emperor been to?" asked Anakin.

"Twelve." answered Justin.

"How many has he destroyed?" wondered Anakin.

"Twelve." said Justin.

Anakin felt a lump form in the pit of his stomach. If what this Justin character said was true, this Immortal Emperor has travelled to twelve universes and destroyed all twelve. If the Immortal Emperor possessed such a technology or power to do this, then everyone in this and every universe was in danger.

"What technology does this Immortal Emperor possess that allows him to travel between and destroy universes? I'm never seen anything like that, or even spoke of in legend, in any aspect of the history of the Republic." stated Anakin.

"The universe I originated from was far more advanced than this timeline. The Immortal Emperor only had to pay someone to build the device for him. He might be a genius when it comes to war and strategy, but that man couldn't tell a hyperdrive engine from a food processor. Unlike you, it seems." informed Justin.

Justin looked at Anakin's mechanical hand. Anakin saw that his glove had slipped down revealing the area where the metal of his prosthetic hand met living flesh. Pulling up his glove, Anakin glared at the man sitting across from him.

"Enough of these games! You said that you knew where the Sith were hiding the Padawans and Initiates. Tell me where they are." snarled Anakin.

A wiry smile crossed Justin's lips.

"I said I might know where the Sith are holding the young Jedi. I don't know for sure." spoke Justin.

Anakin had had enough. The former Sith Lord grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall. Anakin growled, but the man calling himself Justin Valor only smiled.

"That's the Vader that I know, destroyer of galaxies and murder of his own family!" spat Justin.

"I am not Vader!" growled Anakin.

"Well you could fool me, given all that Dark Side energy around you." spoke Justin.

Anakin began to panic. He released Justin, searching himself for any traces of the dark side. Somehow Anakin had begun drawing on the dark side. After twenty-three years the act had become instinctual and he did in subconsciously during times of stress. And this was a stressful situation.

Anakin pushed away the darkness and tried to center himself in the light. Taking in a few deep breaths, Anakin went in to a light meditation to clear his mind of the remaining darkness that clung to him. Ten minutes later, Anakin returned to himself. The Jedi looked and saw Justin had retaken his seat at the table. Anakin rejoined the man, his temper held in a tighter rein.

Justin saw the shift in Anakin's emotions and was completely shocked by it.

"It all the universes I have visited, that's the first time I've ever see you reject the dark side. This is the first universe I've visited that wasn't overwhelmed by Sidious or some other Sith. There might actually be a chance to stop the Immortal Emperor." muttered Justin.

A genuine smile crossed Justin's face as he locked eyes with Anakin.

"The Sith are going to be hiding in the one place no one would be looking for them. Since the attack was too fast for them to get off planet, they are still hiding somewhere on Coruscant. They're hiding near Coruscant's surface." told Justin.

Anakin couldn't believe it. No one had been near Coruscant's surface in hundreds, if not thousands of years. But that's what made it the perfect hiding place. Getting up from his chair, Anakin left the interrogation room. He'd be back for Justin later. But until then, he had plans to make.

 **Bet you didn't see that reveal coming. Tell me what you think. Comment if you like the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The first thing Anakin did after leaving the interrogation room was to inform his former Master and Padawan about what he had learned. Anakin told Obi-Wan and Ahsoka everything Justin Valor, the older version of Anakin's son from a destroyed alternate universe, had told him, keeping the mentions of him being a former Sith to himself.

Ahsoka couldn't believe the story her Master said this Justin Valor had told him.

"Master, you can't actually believe this man's story. It's impossible to travel between universes. Technology like that, if it can ever exist, is decades if not centuries from being invented." exclaimed Ahsoka.

"Justin—or whatever his name is—said his universe was decades ahead of us in science and technology. Even if his story about being from another universe is a lie, those Sith still came from somewhere. If he knows anything that can help us rescue the captured younglings and Padawans, I'm willing to take that chance. I don't care if you're with me or not. I'm going to find my son." declared Anakin.

"I want to find the Sith too, Anakin. You're not the only one whose child was taken by them. Steel and Annie were taken when I was trying to free Lux from the remains of the Onderon float. My children are far younger than Luke, Anakin, and less trained in the Force. Steel has only been a Padawan for three months and Annie is still an Initiate." bluntly reminded Ahsoka.

Anakin regretted his previous outburst. Luke was an adult and had faced the Sith before. Ahsoka's children were still that, children. Steel and Annie had barely been outside the Temple, let alone fight against Sith and an entire army of their followers. He had let his own pain him keep him from seeing the pain that others were in.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. I don't know what came over me." apologised Anakin.

"No need for you to apologise, Master. You're just worried about Luke, like I am for Steel and Annie. We'll find them, Master, just have faith in the Force." reassured Ahsoka.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka each got a call on their personal comm. The call was coming from the Halls of Healing. Apparently a fight had broken out involving the two Jedi's children. Suppressing a shared groan, the Obi-Wan and Ahsoka made their way to the Halls of Healing. Anakin joined them, knowing they would need the backup.

A few moments before Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka received the call on their comm. links, Jinn, Katana, Mina, Sky, Ezra, Sabine, Galen and Juno were all gathered in the Halls of Healing visiting those who were still recovering from the parade attack or getting the last of their own injuries treated.

Mina stood beside the unconscious form of her Tholothian Master, Katooni. Next to Katooni, on another medical cot, was none other than her Corellian human husband, Petro. Burn marks and bruises covered the two Jedi's skin, their internal injuries forcing the married couple to remain in a healing trance until the worst had passed.

Mina felt a lump form in her stomach when she looked at her master and her master's husband. Katooni and Petro had both taken the most damage when one of the Force-sensitive Sith followers—an Inquisitor, Mina believed—attempted to kill the Senator the three Jedi had been tasked with guarding. While Mina and the Senator managed to escape mostly unharmed, Katooni and Petro had barely managed to escape with their lives.

A warm familiar hand placed itself on Mina's shoulder. The half-Togruta Jedi Padawan turned to see that it was her younger brother, Sky, trying to offer her some sense of comfort.

"This isn't your fault, Mina. No one could have predicted a Sith attack. Don't worry though. Petro and Katooni were trained by none other than Uncle Anakin and our mother. If anyone can pull through something like this, then it's them." reassured Sky.

A sad smile crossed Mina's face before it faded away.

"The only good thing about my Master and Petro being in comas is that they can't learn of what happened to Steel and Annie. I know Petro would be heartbroken to know that his Padawan was taken. And Katooni and Annie have grown so close. She was even considering taking her on as her Padawan once I was knighted. Whatever the Sith have planned for our siblings, Sky, I just hope they can survive it." worriedly confessed Mina.

"Steel and Annie will be fine, Mina. I might only be a mechanic and not some Jedi or even Force-sensitive, but I can feel it in my gut that Steel and Annie be okay. Besides, Luke and Mara are with them. If anyone could cause trouble for the Sith it would be those two." insisted Sky.

There was a sudden rise in aggressive Force energy, causing Mina and Sky to go investigate what had caused the shift in the room's atmosphere. The aggressive energy had resonated from Katana, who was in the middle of a heated argument with her brother, Jinn. Galen, Ezra, Juno and Sabine had already manoeuvred to the Kryze-Kenobis to try and keep a full blown fight from breaking out.

Katana lunged at her brother, only for Juno and Sabine to hold the young Padawan back.

"Eclipse! Wren! Release me at once." demanded Katana.

But Juno and Sabine didn't let Katana go. The Republic lieutenant and Mandalorian Honour Guard held onto Katana, keeping her from escaping.

"We'll let you go when you calm down and tell us what's going on." told Juno.

Reluctantly, Katana forced herself to calm down. When she finally regained control of herself, Juno and Sabine released Katana from their grasp. Katana pulled away from her captures, shooting the two older women a deadly glare over her shoulder.

"There was no reason for you to do that. I wasn't going to hit my brother. I was only infuriated that he wouldn't let me go see my Master." exclaimed Katana.

Jinn, his face stern and merciful at the same time, sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Actually, sister, I told you the healers wouldn't allow you to see Master Bene because she didn't want any visitors. She just got out of surgery and doesn't want anyone, especially her Padawan, to see her in such a weak state." calmly reasoned Jinn.

"That's easy for you to say, Jinn. Your Master's not the one holding onto life by a thread. If I recall, Master Zett Jukassa was on some mission in the Outer Rim when the Sith attacked the parade that left my master injured!" angrily stated Katana.

Just as it seemed Katana was going to start up another argument with her brother, Ezra got between the two Kryze-Kenobis before a fight broke out. The raven haired Padawan looked from Jinn to Katana and back again, his electric blue eyes narrowed in concentration.

"That's enough. We've all been stressed out since the parade attack. We all have people who we care about who were either injured or captured buy the Sith. But we're not going to get anything done standing here. We need to make a plan." stated Ezra.

Sabine recognised the look on her boyfriend's face, and knew it could only lead to no good.

"And what exactly do you have planned, Ezra? It had better be better than that time we were undercover investigating that spice smuggling ring and you alerted the head of dealers that the Jedi were on to them. Because I don't feel like having to fight my way out of the criminal underworld for a second time in less than three months." directly stated Sabine.

"Relax, Sabine. This plan doesn't involve smugglers. Only one pirate." told Ezra.

All the young Jedi's faces fell. If Ezra was talking about the guy they all thought he was, then there was no way Ezra couldn't be serious. There just couldn't be.

"Please don't tell me your talking about Hondo." groaned Sabine.

"Do you know of any other pirates that we deal with on a regular basis?" asked Ezra.

Sabine massaged her temples, preparing for the massive headache that was beginning to form. Galen and Juno, both of whom were shocked that Ezra would even think of working with Hondo after what happened last time, were just as shocked as everyone when he revealed his plan involved working with the pirate.

"Hondo is a cheat and a liar, Ezra. I thought you learn that the last time we dealt with him." reminded Galen.

"And considering that it was _my_ ship that you almost lost to that pirate, I want no part in dealing with him." stated Juno.

Mina, who had been listening in on the group with her brother; decided to put her two credits into the conversation.

"Hondo's not that bad. He's helped me and my Master on many of our missions. He knows his way around the galactic underworld better than anyone else I know. And if Ezra's plan involves something illegal—which it must, otherwise he wouldn't have asked Hondo for help—that old pirate would know how to get it." spoke Mina.

Sky nodded his agreement with his sister. Hondo might not have been the most trustworthy of people, but he did know his way around the galaxy's underground. If anyone could help them find something that no one wanted people to know, it would be Hondo.

Everyone reluctantly agreed to listen to Ezra's plan, but they weren't going to go through with it until everything had been laid out for them.

"My Master and I were some of the first Jedi the Council sent to investigate the rumours of a Sith that began floating around almost a year ago. We found nothing, but I was still convinced there was still something to the rumours. I called in the favour Hondo owed me for saving his life from those smugglers he tried to swindle on Nar Shaddaa. Everything was quiet until a few weeks ago. I got a call from Hondo. He said he found something, but he couldn't tell me over the comm. So we set up to meet after Republic Day, but then the attack on the parade happened. We rescheduled the meeting for today, but my Master has me going with him to meet some acquaintance and I can't go myself." explained Ezra.

"So that's why you need us." said Sky.

Ezra nodded as he laid out the foundation for his plan. Because of their connection to Hondo, Mina and Sky would be going to meet the pirate on Ezra's behalf along with Katana. After they got the information from Hondo, the three would meet up with Galen, Juno and Jinn. Ezra and Sabine would then meet up with them after the meeting with Caleb's friend ended.

A crowd had started too gathered around the group. To keep anyone from getting suspicious, the six broke out in to a faux fight. When Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka came to the Halls of Healing, the sixth youths broke up their 'fight' and waited to put Ezra's plan in to action.

 **Sorry about the late update. There have been a few internet troubles and I'm having a bit of writers block. Comment if you like the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The four Jedi, Republic lieutenant and mechanic made their way to the lower levels of Coruscant. The six had changed clothes to better blend in with the morally ambiguous people that inhabited Coruscant's lower levels. Galen, Juno and Jinn disguised themselves as bounty hunters, armed to the teeth with weapons. Sky was disguised as a smuggler and made himself look like a full Togruta, painting his skin orange and giving himself fake facial markings. Mina and Katana dressed in some rather revealing shirts and tight skirts. The two female Padawans detested the revealing, tight clothes but that was how girls in the lower levels dressed.

Mina kept her eyes peeled for the cantina they were supposed to be meeting Hondo in. Soon the cantina came in to sight. Mina signalled Galen, Juno and Jinn to stand back while she, Sky and Katana walked into the cantina.

The cantina was full of smugglers, pirates and other low lives. Everyone, from the guys at the bar, to the people playing card games, to the men watching the scantily clad female dancers, was packing some kind of heat. A few men looked up from their drinks as Mina and Katana walked by, whistling at the two Jedi as they passed.

It took all of Katana's strength and self control to from whipping out her lightsaber and killing the two men who cat called her. Mina saw Katana's hand hover over where she had hidden her lightsaber. She knew what Katana wanted to do and for once in her life would have been in full agreement with the other woman.

"Once this meeting is over, remind me to kill Ezra." snarled Katana.

"Killing in cold blood is not the Jedi way, Katana. But if you go after Ezra for forcing us to dress like cantina dancers, count me in." spoke Mina.

Sky ignored the chatter between his sister and Katana, keeping his eyes out for Hondo. The half-Togruta scanned the crowded area, blue eyes narrowed in concentration. There, sitting at the bar, was Hondo. Signally to his sister and friend, the three manoeuvred towards the pirate.

Hondo hadn't changed much since the last time Mina and Sky saw him. The Weequay pirate was still a lean, athletic man capable of seriously harming people besides being well over middle age. Hondo's age showed in the heavy wrinkles and deeper shade of gray his hair had become.

Sky made the first approach, Mina and Katana close at his heels.

"It's a long way to Alderaan." said Sky.

Sky gave the phrase Ezra had come up with. Hondo turned to look at the three teenagers after hearing the code phrase. The Weequay stared at the three before he recognised them.

"Mina?! Sky?! It's good to see you again, my young friends. What brings you here?" cheerfully spoke Hondo.

"Ezra sent us. He said you had some information." spoke Sky.

Hondo reached into his jacket and pulled out a small datacard. Sky reached for the datacard, but Hondo quickly stuck it back in to his coat.

"First, there is a matter of my payment." slyly spoke Hondo.

"Ezra said you were giving him the information as payment for what he did for you on Nar Shadda?" questioned Sky.

"I was, but Ezra isn't the one collecting the information." replied Hondo.

Katana was about ready to lose it. The girl pulled out a viroblade—keeping her lightsaber hidden for the moment—and pointed it at the pirate.

"Look here you two timing son of a gundark, you better give us that information before I kill you." snarled Katana.

Hondo didn't even blink at the girl's pathetic attempt at a threat. He just pulled out his blaster and casually set it on his lap, one finger resting dangerously close to the trigger. Mina got between Katana and Hondo before either could make a mistake they would all regret.

"Hondo, we need that information you have. We have to stop the Sith before they strike again. They've already killed dozens at the parade and wounded hundreds more, my own Master among them." softly spoke Mina.

Hondo grew slightly concerned at the mention of Mina's master.

"What happened to Katooni?" asked Hondo.

"My Master, along with her husband, is in a coma. The healers don't know when or if she'll ever wake up. So you can see why we need that information. We have to stop the Sith before they hurt anyone else." stated Mina.

Hondo seemed to think his choices over before handing Mina the datacard. The Weequay pirate quickly got up from his chair, leaving some credits on the table to pay his bill. Just before he stepped out of the cantina, Hondo turned back around and looked at the three teenagers.

"Tell Ezra the next time he sends someone to collect for him to make sure they have money. I'm not going to be doing anymore free deals for him." declared Hondo.

And with that, the pirate left the cantina.

Mina smiled as she held the datacard, looking back at Katana. The young female Padawan grit her teeth, doing everything she could to keep her temper under control. Without saying another word, the three teenagers left the cantina and rendezvoused with the others. Once they had what they needed, the six young men and women made their way back to the Jedi Temple, preparing to put the next step of the plan into action.

 **Sorry about the late update and the shortness of the chapter. I still have some writers block. I'll also try to make the next chapter longer. Comment if you like the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Leia paced the length of her family's living room. The young female Jedi Padawan didn't know what to do. It had been five days—an entire week—since the attack on the Republic Day parade. Five days since Luke and all the other Jedi had been taken, and there was still no sign of Luke.

Leia ran a hand through her hair and tugged at her Padawan braid. Han, who had been sitting in a nearby chair, had finally gotten tired of Leia's endless pacing. Getting up from his chair, the Republic captain grabbed his girlfriend by the shoulders, making her look up at him.

"Let me go Han." demanded Leia.

"Sorry, Leia, but I can't do that. You've been pacing for the last half hour. If you don't stop soon, you'll were a grove in the floor." stated Han.

"I can't help it Han. I'm worried about Luke. It's been a week since the Sith attacked the parade and there hasn't been any word of him or the other Padawans. How can I not worry with everything that's been going on lately?" exclaimed Leia.

Han was about to respond when C-3PO walked into the room. The golden protocol droid, unaware of what was happening between his mistress' daughter and the captain, informed Han of a call for him.

"Master Solo, there is a call for you from someone called Chewbacca." informed C-3PO.

Han pushed passed the droid on his way to answer the call. Leia followed after her boyfriend, curious as to what could be so important about a call that made him stop in the middle of their conversation.

Han turned on the holoprojector and the hologram of a massive Wookiee appeared. The Republic captain smiled at his friend, not noticing Leia as she snuck up behind him.

"How'd the meeting go Chewie?" asked Han.

Chewbacca, the Wookiee, answered his friend in a series of growls and roars.

"That's good to hear. Tell Zeb and Caleb that we'll be ready when the Jedi are." spoke Han.

Chewbacca roared before shutting off the holoprojector from his end. Han shut off the projector. The Corellian sighed as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"What was that call about?" wondered Leia.

"Do you remember when I told you Chewbacca was coming to Coruscant to celebrate Republic Day with his family?" asked Han.

Leia nodded. Of course she remembered Han telling her that his Wookiee friend was coming to Coruscant to celebrate Republic Day with his family. The two had been inseparable ever since Han saved Chewbacca from slavers on his first rescue mission as a cadet almost fifteen years ago. Chewbacca, in thanks for Han saving him and his troops, had offered Han a life debt. At first Han had been annoyed, but over the years the Corellian had gotten used to it. Leia had met Chewbacca not long after she and Han started dating. The two were usually inseparable, but Han had convinced Chewbacca to spend the last few weeks on his home planet of Kashyyyk with his family. Chewbacca complied, but only after Han promised to call him if he went on any dangerous mission.

"I remember you saying Chewbacca was coming back to Coruscant early to he could celebrate Republic Day with his family and you." answered Leia.

"Well after the Sith attacked the parade, Chewie and I did a little digging. We met up with a friend of his, a Lasat named Garazeb Orrelios, Zeb, to see if he could help us. Turns out, Zeb is friends with that Jedi Knight Caleb Dume, Ezra's Master. Chewie just finished a meeting with Zeb, Jedi Master Dume and Ezra." told Han.

"And what was this meeting about?" wondered Leia.

"Chewie and Zeb were meeting with a Jedi they knew they could trust to tell them what they had found out about the Sith attack. And before you can ask, they didn't meet with you or any of your family because you're all too high profile. Dume might be married to the Ryloth Senator's daughter, but your dad is the husband of the Republic Chancellor. And with your brother missing, the media has been having a field day tracking you and your family." explained Han.

Leia listened as Han gave her a brief summary of what Chewbacca had discussed with Zeb, Caleb and Ezra. There wasn't much information, but if combined with everything the Jedi had been collecting on the Sith since the parade attack, it just might be enough to locate the missing Padawans and perhaps form the basis for a rescue plan.

"Some strange energy readings from the sub-levels and the rumoured reports of people going near the surface isn't exactly much to go on, Han." rationalised Leia.

"That's why I'm planning to run by what Chewie and I found by your father before we bring it to the Jedi Council." said Han.

As if on cue, the front door opened and Anakin Skywalker walked in with his wife at his side.

 **Sorry about the late update and the shortness of the chapter. I still have some writers block. I'll also try to make the next chapter longer. Comment if you like the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

As soon as Anakin entered the apartment, the Jedi Master was confronted by his daughter and her boyfriend. The Jedi Master stepped back, his back slamming in to the door. Suddenly, Galen, Juno, Ezra, Sabine, Jinn, Katana, Mina and Sky burst through the door, sending Anakin flying face down onto the floor. Leia quickly helped her father back on to his feet while everyone else assaulted the Jedi Master with what they had learned perturbing to the Sith.

"Master Skywalker, we found information on the Sith." began Jinn.

"We met with Hondo…" said Mina.

"I set up the meeting." told Ezra.

"News was floating around the criminal underground." exclaimed Juno.

Anakin had had enough. The former Sith Lord threw up his hands, his Force signature flaring with rage. Everything suddenly went quiet. The only sound anyone heard was Anakin's raspy breathing.

"Everyone, be quiet!" yelled Anakin.

The young Jedi and Republic soldiers felt quiet. It was not often that Anakin raised his voice. But when he did, everyone listen.

Anakin took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Once he centered himself, Anakin addressed the group again, this time in the calmest, most controlled voice he could must.

"Only one person speaks at a time. Tell me what you must, but only what is important. Do you understand." calmly spoke Anakin.

Slowly, one by one, everyone revealed to Anakin what they had learned about the Sith. Anakin was displeased that so many promising Jedi and soldiers had gone to Coruscant's lower levels to meet with a pirate, but he'd have the Council deal with that later. Once Ezra and his gang had completed giving their explanation, Leia and Han revealed what they had learned to the Jedi Master. Mentally comparing what he had been told by Justin with the information he had just been given, Anakin thought he might know where the Sith were holding the Padawans.

"I might know where the Padawans are being held. Come on. We have to inform the Council." spoke Anakin.

Without any argument, everyone followed the Jedi Master to the Temple to inform the Council of what they had learned about the Sith.

Meanwhile, in the holding cell of the hidden Sith base, Luke was in deep meditation. The young Jedi had been trying to anchor himself in the Light Side of the Force, but it was hard with the implant the Sith had surgically placed at the back of his neck.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." whispered Luke.

Luke repeated the Jedi Code as if it were a mantra. It helped him stay awake and keep watch over Mara and the younglings, who themselves were in a state of restless sleep. Suddenly, a sickeningly sweet smell filled the room. Luke realised too late that the scent was from some sort of knock out gas coming through the vents.

When Luke awoke he found himself strapped to a table with all sort of needles stuck in to his arms. Luke tried to struggle but each movement sent a sheering wave up pain up the young Jedi's spine. The distressed youth tried to center himself in the Force, but the implant kept him from touching the light side and Luke recoiled when he felt the dark side touch his consciousness. He tried to with drawl from the dark presence touching his mind, but it only got stronger. That's when Luke noticed he wasn't alone in the room.

Venger, the Sith Lord that had captured Luke, stood in a corner of the room, her face obscured by shadows. The female Togruta rose from her seat and moved towards Luke. The Togruta smiled from behind her mask, stroking a hand against Luke's cheek.

"So you're finally awake." spoke Venger.

Luke pulled away from the Togruta's touch, casting her a disgusted glare. Venger frowned, reaching for the power of the dark side. Slowly, invisible fingers worked their way around the Jedi's throat. The boy gasped for air, struggling against the restraints to try and pry the invisible fingers from his throat. Venger released her hold on the Jedi's throat, grinning as she watched him gasp for breath.

"That was just a little demonstration on what you will suffer if you don't answer any of my questions. Now tell me how you came to be in this universe?" snarled Venger.

"I...don't know…what you're…talking…about." panted Luke.

Venger grabbed the Jedi's throat, her nails digging into his skin. The Sith was losing her patience.

"Don't play games with me Jedi. I saw you be effected by the Force when it tried to send me back to my universe. So tell me, how did you get here?!" demanded Venger.

Luke remained silent. Venger frowned behind her mask.

"Very well Jedi. It seems we're going to have to do this the hard way." hissed Venger.

Turning to the control panel mounted on her wrist, Venger pressed a button. Several of the tubes in Luke's arms began to fill with a clear, colourless liquid. The liquid slowly dripped in to the thin tube, sliding down until it entered Luke's bloodstream. Luke screamed as the solution mixed with his blood, causing hot flashes of pain throughout his body.

Venger stopped the flow of the liquid, but the Jedi's screams didn't subside in the slightest.

"Tell me what I want to know or the pain will only increase. Each time you refuse to answer me the dosage will increase. This will be your only warning." told Venger.

With the threat looming over the Jedi, Venger began the interrogation.

 **Sorry about the late update. I'm still having a bit of writer's block. Sorry if it seems like I keep dragging things. I'll try to keep things interesting in future chapters. Comment if you like the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Jedi throughout the Temple were planning a rescue mission to save the kidnapped Padawans and Initiates. With the information gathered by Master Skywalker, the young Jedi and their allies, the Council believed they had narrowed down the Sith's location to three places. All were located on Coruscant, close to the planet's surface. The three possible areas the Sith could be hiding were located on Coruscant's ninth, sixteenth and twenty-third levels. Jedi and recruits from the Republic army were assigned to each of the three possible hiding areas to ensure the Sith could not escape.

Anakin had been assigned to the Jedi team investigating the ninth level location, alongside his former Master and Padawan. Justin Valor—the older version of Luke who claimed to be from the universe the Sith originally came from—had also been assigned to Anakin's search team. The former Sith didn't know how Justin managed to get released from Jedi custody and assigned to the rescue teams. Rumour around the Temple was Master Yoda himself had ordered Justin Valor's release and assignment to the search teams, but no one had gotten a confirmation from the Jedi Order's Grand Master, so it was all just left for speculation. Still, to be on the safe side Anakin had ordered R2 to keep an eye on the stranger. Anakin got a call on his comm. The Jedi answered and was surprised that it was Justin calling him.

"What do you want?" coldly asked Anakin.

Justin's voice remained unfazed from Anakin's cold tone.

" _Meet me on the Temple roof in ten minutes. Come alone. Make sure you aren't followed."_ spoke Justin.

And with that, the line went dead. Anakin turned off the comm. unsure what his next actions should be. There were just too many questions running through the Jedi's mind. Why had Justin called him? Why did Justin want to see him on the roof? Did it have something to do with the Sith? It was just too much for Anakin to handle.

Taking in a deep breath, Anakin left his quarters and headed for the roof. Sure enough, Justin was there as he said; only he wasn't alone. R2 was beside the stranger as Anakin had ordered him to be, but there was also someone else with the dimensional traveller. Standing beside the man was the ghostly figure of Qui-Gon Jinn. The Force ghost and dimensional traveller stood shoulder to shoulder, staring at the frozen Jedi as if he were some kind of strange spectacle. He didn't even want to think about how ironic that was.

Getting over the initial shock of seeing Qui-Gon and Justin interacting, Anakin stepped forward.

"Why did you want to see me?" asked Anakin.

Justin gave a wiry half smile to the former Sith Lord.

"I called you here so I could tell you about the Immortal Emperor. The Force has told me that it is the right time. But only you can know about this. You can't tell anyone about this. Do you understand?" sharply spoke Justin.

Anakin nodded his understanding. Clearing his throat, Justin revealed everything he knew about the Immortal Emperor. What Justin told him about the Immortal Emperor made Anakin shutter. The Immortal Emperor was a powerful Sith with the power to destroy entire universes, and he had already destroyed twelve. From the moment he heard about the Immortal Emperor Anakin knew the Sith would be a challenge to defeat. But if he was as powerful as Justin claimed him to be, how were the Jedi supposed to defeat the Immortal Emperor?

"If this Immortal Emperor is as powerful as you say, Justin, then how are we supposed to defeat him? He has an army of dark side followers and the Padawans as hostages." stated Anakin.

"The Immortal Emperor might be strong, but he has a weakness. He—and the other Sith—cannot survive in a universe for no more than a few years. That's why they've jumped through and destroyed twelve universes in less than two decades. There time in this universe is almost up. They have about five months left, a year at most before their strength wharves and the Force is able to send them back to their universe." explained Justin.

Anakin had some doubts about what the alternate version of his son said, so the former Sith turned to Qui-Gon for confirmation of Justin's words.

"Qui-Gon, is what Justin says true? Can the Force help us send the Immortal Emperor and his followers back to their universe?" questioned Anakin.

The Force ghost gave a slight nod.

"The Force cannot interfere in the normal affairs of the universe, but the Immortal Emperor and his followers are not a normal galactic affair. They have come to this universe and destroy many others to be here. The Force will help you and the Jedi any way it can to bring balance, Anakin. But you are the one who must make the finishing blow. Only you, the Force's chosen one, can truly bring balance." calmly explained Qui-Gon.

And with that, Qui-Gon disappeared. The former Sith and the alternate version of his son left the balcony, meeting up with the rest of their assigned rescue team before anyone even noticed they had been gone.

 **Sorry about the late update. It took me a while to think of how to do this scene properly, though I still feel it could have been done better. I had to rewrite the ending twice. Comment if you like the story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Venger smiled from behind her mask as the young Jedi's screams echoed off the walls. She felt the dark side energy swirl around the chamber, gaining strength from the Jedi's suffering. The Jedi instinctively reached out to touch the Force, trying to release his pain, only to recoil when his mind touched the first strands of the dark side. Venger had to give this Jedi some credit. Most would have succumbed to the forces of the implant long ago. When this Jedi did finally give in to the dark side, he would make a powerful Sith.

Venger ceased administering the pain inducing drugs. The Jedi silenced his screams but his pain still radiated out through the Force, lavishing Venger in all its glory. Placing a hand on the Jedi's throat, Venger whispered seductively in to the Jedi's ear.

"Now, will you tell me how you came to be in this universe or will I have to administer the drug again?" asked Venger.

Luke panted, biting back the pain as he glared at the Togruta Sith.

"I…already…told…you, I…don't know…what you're…talking…about." panted Luke.

Venger could hear the venom in the Jedi's voice. She could feel the anger and hatred radiating off the Jedi as the dark side wound its way in to his being. Yes. This was what she had been waiting for. The implant was starting to take effect. Soon the dark side would overtake the Jedi. Then she and the Immortal Emperor would learn how others had come to travel between the universes.

Luke suddenly realised that he had been reaching for the dark side. He immediately stopped himself, trying with all his remaining strength to keep from giving in to the temptation.

"I don't know why you bother to fight. The implant will keep you from touching the light. How long do you think you can last before the dark side takes over you?" spoke Venger.

"I'll never turn to the dark side." declared Luke.

"I have heard Jedi from twelve universes say that, and each one of them ended up falling. You might have lasted longer than most, but sooner or later you will turn to the dark side. They all do." spat Venger.

Just then, Venger received a call on her personal comm. The Sith activated the comm. link built into her mask, knowing who the call had to be coming from. Luke could overhear some of the conversation, but only that of Venger's side.

"Master, what is it you need? …What? Master, are you sure that's wise? …No, I'm not questioning you. I'm just concerned… My apologies, Master. I'll be there." spoke Venger.

Venger turned off the comm. The Sith quickly began unhooking the tubes from the Jedi's arms. Luke was too weak from the torture to protest as Venger bound and gagged him. Luke was forced up from medical bed onto shaky feet. He stumbled forward a few steps before regaining his balance.

Grabbing the Jedi by the arm, Venger dragged the staggering prisoner to the end of a long, dark corridor. A small collection of guards let the Sith passed the door they had been guarding when they saw the prisoner she was escorting. Luke only caught the glimpse of dozens of computers and monitors lining the walls before he was pushed face first towards the floor.

Heavy black boots flooded Luke's line of sight. The wounded Jedi forced himself to raise his head, his eyes locking with the person who stood right in front of him. A man dressed in a hooded black robe and silver mask looked down at Luke. The dark figure produced a lightsaber from within his robe. A crimson blade shot out of the silver hilt as the lightsaber came to life. Luke instantly knew who the man who stood before him was.

"You're the Immortal Emperor, aren't you? What do you want with me? I already told your apprentice I have no idea what you're talking about. Whatever you think I know, I don't. You're just wasting your time." confidently stated Luke.

The Immortal Emperor's red bladed lightsaber hovered dangerously close to Luke's throat. The young Jedi didn't even flinch as he felt the intense heat of the blade begin to singe flesh, keeping his face a calm and stoic mask.

"I am done with games, Jedi. You will tell us how you came to be in this universe. If you don't, you're friends will suffer." threatened the Immortal Emperor.

Luke turned his attention to the screen in front of him. The screen showed the cell he had been sharing with Mara and the children. The four of them were currently asleep, but something told Luke that Mara and the others weren't in a normal state of sleep. No doubt the Sith had drugged them with something after he was taken for interrogations to be used as leverage encase Luke didn't cooperate with the Sith's demands.

"I have the chamber rigged to fill with toxic gas. If you don't tell me what I want, you're friends will die." declared the Immortal Emperor.

Luke felt his anger rising, trying to break free to the surface. After the torture he had endured and the implant making him act more aggressive, Luke gave in to his urges. Calling on the Force, Luke threw the Immortal Emperor back into the screen, causing it to break and spark. Venger charged at the young Jedi, lightsaber drawn, but Luke quickly disarmed her and threw her against the nearest wall. Venger's head hit the wall first, rendering her unconscious as her body hit the ground.

Seeing what he had done, Luke centered himself. Exhausted and mortified by what he had just done, Luke turned his attention to the Immortal Emperor's unconscious form. There had to be some kind of remote or something that controlled the ventilation systems to the cells. And if there was, the Immortal Emperor would probably have it on him.

Luke knelt down beside the Immortal Emperor's body to begin looking for the remote, when he gasped. The Immortal Emperor's mask had fallen off when Luke Force pushed him in to the screen. And there, staring right at Luke, was the face of his father.

 **Sorry about the late update. I've had a bit of writers block. Comment if you like the story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Luke was in shock. How could the Immortal Emperor look like his father? It wasn't possible! The Jedi didn't have long to contemplate his current situation. One moment he had been looking at the Immortal Emperor and the next he was face down on the ground, a lightsaber at his throat.

Venger glowered at the Jedi she held in her grasp. How dare this pathetic excuse of a Force-sensitive attack her master? She would make this Jedi pay in the best way she knew how. A slow and brutal death awaited the Jedi, but first she would make him pay for what he did.

Luke screamed as Venger dragged her lightsaber across his face. The crimson blade singed the delicate flesh of Luke's left cheek. The scent of burnt hair told Luke Venger had just stopped her blade just at his hairline. That would explain the sharp paint he felt in his eye and why he had trouble seeing.

"Venger, that's enough. I still want this one alive." snarled the Immortal Emperor.

Venger turned to her master. The Immortal Emperor had recovered quickly from the unexpected attack. From years of training as his apprentice, Venger knew better than to question her master's inhuman abilities. It was safer for her if she didn't question him.

Reluctantly, Venger released the Jedi. Luke shakily got to his feet, a hand instinctively shielding the damaged side of his face from further harm. The young Jedi turned to gaze the one the Force had sent him to defeat. He only had a few moments to take in the details of the Immortal Emperor's face before he slipped his mask back on.

It sickened Luke that the one threatening the very existence of the Force wore his father's face. Besides the scar his father had over his right eye, Anakin Skywalker and the Immortal Emperor had the same face. But there was one noticeable difference. Instead of having blue eyes, the Immortal Emperor's eyes were stained a sickly yellow from use of the dark side.

The Immortal Emperor's sickly yellow eyes glared at Luke from behind his mask. Luke tried not to flinch at the dark side energy radiating off the Immortal Emperor that began to encircle him. He couldn't show any signs of weakness. If he did, there was no telling what the Immortal Emperor would do to him.

The Immortal Emperor forcibly grabbed Luke's jaw, forcing the young Jedi to look him in the eye.

"I have been to twelve universes and never have I seen a Jedi with your determination. I've killed three other Luke Skywalkers and none of them had your strength. So tell me, young Jedi, what makes you so special that the Force would send you to defeat me?" questioned the Immortal Emperor.

The Jedi remained silent. Irritated at the Jedi's lack of cooperation, the Immortal Emperor backhanded the injured side of the Jedi's face. Luke cried out in pain. Reveling in the Jedi's screams, the Immortal Emperor hit Luke again. Luke was unable to stop the Immortal Emperor from beating him. It was as if every muscle in his body was frozen. All he could do was scream as the abuse of his body continued.

When the Immortal Emperor had had his fill of the Jedi's suffering, he stopped the abuse. Grabbing the Jedi by the front of his tattered tunic, the Immortal Emperor forced Luke back onto his feet. Unable to protest the manhandling, Luke stood on shaky legs knowing he could collapse at the slightest breath.

The Emperor seemed pleased when Luke remained standing. Even Venger had to admit she was impressed with the Jedi's strength. The other Luke Skywalkers they had interrogated in the past had all broken long before this point. Whatever made this version of her Master's son special definitely made him far stronger than any other they had come across thus far. If he became a Sith and joined her Master in their crusade, Venger knew she would no longer be of use to the Immortal Emperor. She would have to do something to deal with this Jedi quickly or she herself would be disposed of.

Ignorant of his apprentice's fledgling plans to kill the Jedi before them, the Immortal Emperor went back to interrogating Luke. Extracting something from his belt, the Immortal Emperor jammed a hypo into Luke's neck. Luke didn't even have the time to scream before whatever was in the hypo began to take effect.

"You have just been injected with a serum I invented. You will no longer be able to withhold the truth from me. Now, tell me why the Force chose to send you to defeat me?" snarled the Immortal Emperor.

With the serum flowing through his veins and his current weakened physical and mental state, Luke could no longer fight the Immortal Emperor.

"I don't know why the Force brought me and my father to this universe. He had just died killing Sidious to save me." muttered Luke.

This intrigued the Immortal Emperor. In none of the universes he had visited (and destroyed) thus far had any form of Vader died from protecting another from his Sith Master. The majority of the universes he and Venger had visited; Vader or Sidious had been ruling a galaxy spanning Empire. And in each of those occasions he had easily disposed of the ruling Sith (be it Sidious or Vader or, in a few rare chances, some other Sith), taken the resources he needed, gathered more troops and moved on to the next universe. In one or two instances he had come across a universe where the Jedi Order had fallen but Anakin Skywalker had stayed in the light. In those times it had been easy to locate his alternate self by attacking or killing someone Skywalker had been close to. It was in those cases that the Immortal Emperor had come across other incarnations of Luke Skywalker before easily disposing of them and any other Jedi he could find.

The Immortal Emperor pressed Luke for more information. Reluctantly, Luke revealed his entire life story to the Immortal Emperor from where it began on Tatooine to just before he was brought to this new universe. It shocked the Immortal Emperor and Venger both to that this single Jedi had managed to turn Vader back to the light side, something that was thought impossible. If this Jedi held such power, it was no wonder the Force had chosen to send him to defeat the Immortal Emperor.

 **Hoped you like the chapter. Sorry that it's a bit short. The next chapter will be more exciting. Comment if you like the story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The Jedi rescue team led by Anakin Skywalker had reached the ninth level of Coruscant. The nearly four hundred Jedi crept through the lower levels, heading towards the largest concentration of dark side energy. Anakin turned to Justin, the one he had assigned to helping the Jedi locate the Sith's base.

"Are you sure this is the way to the Sith's base?" questioned Anakin.

"We're close. I've been tracking the Immortal Emperor since he first jumped universes." responded Justin.

Justin held up the device he had been using to track the Sith. The small, palm sized device indicated the Sith were within a three hundred meter radius. Justin's device turned out to be right. The Jedi had not even taken another hundred paces before they were attacked.

The Jedi found themselves surrounded on all sides by Sith, soldiers, mercenaries, gangsters and thugs. The two sides drew their weapons and charged. The Sith and their allies had the advantage in numbers and knowledge of the terrain, but the Jedi had the very essence of the Force on their side.

As the battle raged on around him only one thing was on Anakin's mind. Luke. Anakin had to find his son. If anything happened to Luke after everything he had done, Anakin couldn't live with himself. He had done so much harm to the galaxy. He destroyed so many lives. He had brought entire worlds to their knees. And what had it all been for? Empty power and false promises. But now everything was different. Now Anakin had something worth fighting for and he wouldn't let the Sith take it from him again.

A high pitched scream got the former Sith's attention. Anakin's head shot around to see his daughter on the ground clutching her forearm, her lightsaber in half on the ground and an Inquisitor looming over her. Ahsoka was busy holding off two Inquisitors at once so she could not help her Padawan. No one else was close enough to help Leia, no one that was but Anakin.

Anakin charged forward and disarmed the Inquisitor with one sweep of his lightsaber. The Inquisitor might have been disarmed, but she was still going to put up a fight. Calling on the power of the dark side, the Inquisitor leaped over Anakin and landed right behind him. The Inquisitor drew a shoto from her belt, prepared to drive it through the Jedi's heart, but Anakin was too fast for her. In one sweep of his lightsaber the Inquisitor's life was extinguished.

Anakin turned from the dead Inquisitor, all his focus on his daughter. Leia had risen from the ground, slightly battered but still in one piece. Ahsoka went to her Padawan's side, handing her one of her lightsabers.

"We have to get moving. Leia, cover me and your father. We're going to rush the Sith." told Ahsoka.

With a nod to his former Padawan, Anakin and Ahsoka charged forward. Leia fell in behind her Master and father, following their lead as she had done a thousand times before. The three soon met up with Obi-Wan, Galen, Justin and the other Jedi as they rushed to storm the Sith's base.

As the fighting outside the base continued, those who remained within were doing everything they could to keep control. In the absence of the Sith and their soldiers, some of the Jedi Padawans and younglings had taken the opportunity to stage a revolt. Some of the older Padawans had managed to break out of their cells and free some of the other captives. A few even managed to take out a few of the remaining Inquisitors in the base and get some lightsabers.

Mara Jade was currently holding off a barrage of blaster fire. Padawan Steel Bonteri-Tano was at the young woman's side, Annie and Cham behind them. The two Padawans deflected the blaster bolts away from the terrified younglings, inching closer and closer towards the soldiers.

"Steel, cover the left flank. That bolt almost hit Cham. And remember, don't use the Force." called Mara.

Even though Mara and many others had managed to escape from their cells, they had neither the time nor the knowledge as how to remove the device the Sith surgically implanted in to them. They were still only able to call on the dark side, something Mara was having nothing of. If she was going to die, then she would die as a Jedi. She would die fighting for the Republic, for the Order, for the Light side of the Force. Mara Jade would die fighting against the dark side, as her Master, Anakin Skywalker had taught her.

 **The Jedi have finally found the Sith's base. Next chapter the final battle between the light side and the dark side of the Force begins. Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The Sith's base was in complete chaos. The Immortal Emperor couldn't believe it. How was this happening? Most of his Inquisitors and soldiers had been defeated. Prisoners had escaped from their cells. And the Jedi had managed to infiltrate the base. Careful decades of planning gone in only a few moments.

The Immortal Emperor screamed, sending out a wave of dark side energy that destroyed everything in the room. Venger shuttered at the strength of her Master's dark energy. The Togruta Sith had not seen her Master this enraged since his pitiful excuse for a son refused to join them after he refused to slay his sister. In his rage the Immortal Emperor had killed the pathetic girl and several of the guards that had been holding down that traitor.

Speaking of the traitor, the Immortal Emperor's attention had returned to the alternate version of his son sprawled out on the floor. With all his rage and anger now focused on one point, the Immortal Emperor raised the helpless form of Luke Skywalker in to the air. Luke, too weak from the torture and the dark side clouding his mind, was unable to fight back as the Immortal Emperor lifted him into the air like a limp rag doll.

Suddenly, the door to the room flew open. The Immortal Emperor and Venger turned to see two people standing in the doorway. One person was Anakin Skywalker and the other was none other than the Immortal Emperor's traitorous son. The two stood poised for battle, lightsabers drawn and ready to strike.

"Release my son!" shouted Anakin.

The Immortal Emperor said nothing, tightening his grip on Luke. Luke convulsed in midair, gasping for breath. Anakin's anger rose at seeing this Sith harm his son. Only Justin kept the enraged Anakin from charging forward to save his son.

"What are you doing?" snarled Anakin.

"Saving your skin. I know you want to save your son, but charging in blindly won't help. This man puts all other foes you have ever faced to shame. He's destroyed entire universes. What makes you think you can take him without a plan?" questioned Justin.

Anakin knew Justin was right but they had little time to plan. Venger came charging at the two with her full strength. Anakin and Justin drew their lightsabers just as the fire wave of attacks began. The two men fought as if they had been fighting beside each other for years. But even with their combined efforts they could only keep on the defensive.

Luke heard the sounds of a struggle. Using all his strength, Luke looked up from where the Immortal Emperor had so crudely dropped him. Luke saw his father and some strange man, who somehow looked familiar, fighting against Venger. Luke desperately wanted to help his father but he saw no way in which he could.

Suddenly, Luke felt a warm feeling engulf him. The young Jedi turned and saw Qui-Gon standing over him. The Force ghost motioned for him to remain silent as he knelt down beside him. Qui-Gon put a hand on the back of Luke's neck, just above the implant. An electronic crack was heard and Luke instinctively knew the implant had been broken. Already Luke could feel the Force returning to him in light, comforting waves.

"Remember young Skywalker, the Force is always with you." said Qui-Gon.

As soon as he had come, Qui-Gon vanished. Qui-Gon wished he could have stayed and helped, but the Force had other plans. His presence would only interfere with the Force's decision. And that Qui-Gon would have never done in a million years.

Luke shakily staggered to his feet. All at once, the young Jedi felt his strength return to him. The pain from the drugs and torture vanished, as though it had never happened. But Luke did not feel entirely like himself. It was like something had partially taken control of his body, numbing his wounds just so he could be used for whatever this thing had planned.

The Immortal Emperor just took notice of the young Jedi who had somehow managed to get back to his feet. He silently cursed himself. He had only been distracted for a matter of seconds. But it seemed that was all the time the Force needed to put its plan in to action.

His limbs moving without his instruction, Luke sent a powerful Force push towards the Immortal Emperor. Both Jedi and Sith were surprised at the strength of the attack, given the wielder's body was currently in no state for him to even be standing. Another Force push was sent out. Wave after wave of pure light side energy flowed through Luke, the young Jedi acting as a channel for the very thing that gave both him and the Sith their powers.

The unexpected barrage of attacks on the Immortal Emperor was enough to distract Venger and allow Justin to take up the offensive. Venger quickly snapped back to reality as she defended the quick flurry of attack's from her Master's son.

"Help your son. I'll handle Venger." spoke Justin.

Changing the focus of his attack, Anakin charged the Immortal Emperor. Luke watched his father fight the Immortal Emperor from the back of his mind, all the while his body was still throwing out wave after wave of pure light side energy. He watched his father put his whole heart in to every attack and block. Anakin soon had the Immortal Emperor cornered and with one thrust of his lightsaber delivered the finishing blow.

As soon as the Immortal Emperor's life was ended, Luke felt every ounce of his strength vanish. The exhaustion and effort he had just put in during the attack, and the countless hours of torture finally caught up with the young Jedi as he collapse to the floor. The last thing Luke heard was his father calling out his name before he was engulfed in darkness.

 **Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The first thing Luke thought when he opened his eyes was that he was still in the Sith's base. A gentle hand pushed Luke back down onto the bed when he tried to sit up in a fit of panic.

"Careful son. You've been through a lot. You still need to rest." gently spoke Anakin.

Luke looked at his father and suddenly everything came rushing back to him. When he was captured by the Sith at the parade. The time he spent strapped to a table and was tortured. The fight his father had against the Immortal Emperor. And the countless other things that had transpired since Luke first woke up in this world.

It was all too much for Luke to handle at once. The young Jedi cried, finally able to release the pain he had been holding back for so long. Anakin embraced his son, carefully manoeuvring him so Luke could cry on his shoulder. Luke cried his heart out, not caring who heard.

He was away from the Sith and safely in his father's arms. He was with his father. He was safe. He was safe.

When Luke had finished crying, Anakin lied his son back down on the bed. The worried father took his son's hand in his, the other slowly carding through his son's golden locks. It was only then that Anakin, seeing his son awake and alive, did Anakin finally allow himself to be relieved.

"Father, what happened to the Sith? And the other Jedi. Are they alright?" concernedly asked Luke.

Anakin smiled to himself. Of course Luke would be worried about everyone else before himself.

"We defeated the Sith, Luke. We freed all the prisoners and removed the implants." answered Anakin.

Luke did his best to look around the room but his was the only bed occupied. He looked at his father as if silently asking him to explain why he was the only one currently occupying a bed.

"You're in the Halls of Healing, Luke. You've been in a coma for over a month. I was starting to worry you'd never wake up. The minor cases of injury had left here weeks ago. The more critical ones were moved to another part of the Halls of Healing when they were no longer critical. That's why you're the only one here." confessed Anakin.

"What about Mother and Leia and everyone else?" asked Luke.

Anakin had a feeling his son would ask about his family. The father told his son everything he could about their friends and family. Obi-Wan's children, Jinn and Katana, and Ahsoka's eldest two, Mina and Sky, hadn't been allowed on any of the expeditions so Anakin passed over them quickly. Galen, Juno, Sabine and Ezra had been assigned to different rescue teams so they never came in contact with the Sith. Anakin told Luke of Mara, Steel, Annie and Cham's quick recovery and return to training. He told Luke of the countless days and nights his entire family and all his friends had sat at his bedside, waiting for him to wake up.

"…and I took the last night watch before you woke up. That's why I'm the only one here. I could get your Mother and sister if you want. Padme could be in a meeting and I think Leia said something about training with Ahsoka then going out with that Han character, but I could still call them." stated Anakin.

Luke just shook his head. He wanted to see his friends and family, but right now he just wanted his father at his side. That's when Luke remembered the other man who had fought beside his father against the Immortal Emperor and Darth Venger.

"Father, what happened to that man who fought with you against the Sith? Who was he?" asked Luke.

Anakin froze. He didn't know how to tell his son that the man who had helped him was him from the same universe the Immortal Emperor had come from. How was he supposed to explain how Justin just vanished alongside Venger and the remains of the Immortal Emperor and every other person who wasn't from this universe? Anakin decided that he wouldn't tell his son anything, at least not at this time.

"You should get some sleep son. I don't know how much longer we have left in this world, but you still need to recover from those injuries. Sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." promised Anakin.

With one last look at the father who had promised to watch over him, Luke fell in to a dreamless sleep.

 **And that's the ending. Hope it didn't seem to anti-climatic. Comment if you like the story.**


End file.
